FourTris Divergent
by DauntlessBitch
Summary: Just another fluffy fan fiction about Four and Tris. There is no war. The story takes off right after Tris is an official Dauntless member. New updates 7 days a week.
1. Chapter 1

Tris just kissed me in front of everyone. I was planning on just hugging her but she told me she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave a passionate kiss on the lips. Christina is gawking at us, her jaw dropped. She sits next to Will who seems basically unfazed. He smiles at me as if he knew all along about Tris and I.

"Wai-Wha-a?" Christina manages to stutter out. Tris turns to her and smiles ear to ear. I'm glad to see her so happy. "Tris…Can I um, talk to you" she asks,not taking her eyes off of me.

"Uh, sure" replies Tris hesitantly. She turns to me and shoos me off with her hands. I roll my eyes and walk over to Zeke, Uriah and Lauren. They all stare at me as smiles creep up on their faces.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly, knowing exactly why they're smiling.

Lauren turns to Zeke and Urhiah"Why are you guys smiling?"She asks, clearing her throat. I look her dead in the eyes hoping she catches on as my lips slowly curves into a smile.

"Oh I get!" Shouts Uriah obnoctiously.

"What?" Says Lauren. She obviously didn't see me kissing Tris and I'm kind of glad she didn't. She kind of has a crush on me.

Zeke climbs up onto a table. Oh God, I think to myself. This can't be good. "Everyone" Zeke starts. "Shut up!" The entire room falls silent. "Just incase no one saw what happened over here," He points to where Tris is standing. "I just think that we should all give a big congrats to the newest Dauntless couple! To Four… And Tris." He looks at me and I look back at him. "Try not to knock her up. Alright buddy?" He winks at me. For a moment, the room stays dead silent. Than it erupts and every starts screaming and pounding their fists on the table. Than I remember Tris. I scan the room and catch a glimpse of the storming out.

"Tris!" I practically yell from across the room. Everyone looks at me and the crowd parts. I dart out of the room to find Tris.

I assume she heading back to one of our apartments. She has a key to my place so I decide to look there 's closer. I fumble in my pockets for my keys but I can't find them. I jiggle the doorknob only to find out it's locked.

"Tris, are you in there?" I ask through the door. I hear a faint yes. She sounds like she's crying and I feel like punching Zeke right in the face for upsetting my Tris.

"Can you let me in?" I lean my forehead against the wooden doorframe.

"NO!" She screams as she starts bawling. I let out a groan and comtemplate using my shoulder to bust through the door. I back up a few steps so I have room to get a running start. What can I say, Love makes you do crazy things. And, to be honest I do love Tris. I still haven't told that yet. I plan to do it when I propose. Wait, focus. I need to stop daydreaming. Right as I take off I hear a voice.

" What the hell are you doing?!" The voice shouts. I turn and face Christina" Great.

"Well uh, Tris won't let me in so I was going to bust the door down. Love makes you do crazy things." As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret it.

"First of all, I have a key," wait, why does she have a key? Ugh whatever. "and, did you just say that you love Tris?"

I blush. "Well uh, I guess I did. Please don't tell her I said that. Can you just unlock the door now" I hear Tris crying softly.

" Yeah, but first." She grabs my shoulders and shoves me up against a wall. Oh dear God she better not kiss me. "If you ever hurt Tris, I will personally KILL you" she says with rage. All I can do is nod. She releases me and smooths out her dress and hair with her palms. "All-righty then." She smiles and hands me the key. I unlock the door and slowly opens it.

"Tris? Are you in here?" I say cautiously. Somethings hits my right side. I stumble and fall on my butt. Tris looms over me before dropping own on top of me and giving me a kiss.

"I love you too." She smiles and I do too.

"Wow, uh , Tris? You heard all that?" I'm so relieved she wasn't actually crying. She nods.

"What can I say, love makes people do crazy things." Tris says staring deeply into my eyes. I wonder what she see's in them. All I see are my fathers eyes. Dark and evil. We stay like that for a long moment. She takes her gaze of my, looks up and immediately blushes. I almost forgot Christina was here. Tris climbs off me as Christina starts to speak.

"Um, I'm gonna leave you two alone, don't forget about the banquette later. We all going to Zeke After to play truth or dare. I mean, if you busy tonight." She puts finger quotes around busy as she says it. I stiffen.

"Don't worry we'll be there." Tris says taking her attention off Christina, and looking at me instead. She leans down to my ear and whispers "we'll continue this later" thinking only I can hear. But Christina must have heard because she makes a gross face and backs out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' pov

Me and Tobias thought that it would be best if we just stayed in his apartment until the banquet later. We lie in bed talking and occasionally kissing. We talk about the future mostly.

"Have you ever thought about getting married or…" he stops.

"Or what Tobias?" I ask.

"Or having kids?" Honestly, I have a lot and I really can't see myself as a mother. Tobias on the other hand would make an excellent father. I not sure how to answer this question so I lay still. I search Tobias' eyes wondering what he wants me to say. I start to cry instead. What's wrong with me? I can't stand him staring into my eyes so I look away. He frowns.

"I'm sorry Tris. I knew I shouldn't have said anything." I stay still and silent for a moment.

"Have you thought about it Tobias? Having kids I mean?" I manage out. He slowly nods. I start bawling into his arms. I feel bad that he wants kids and I don't. I love tobias so much and I want him to be happy.

"I'm sorry Tobias I just can't." I not really sure what I meant by that and by the look on his face he doesn't either. And with that, I get up off the bed and walk out of the apartment. I'm not sure where I'm headed. I feel like heading to Will's apartment, mostly because it's close. Than I think otherwise. Tobias might get the wrong idea. Instead, I turn on my heel and head back the other way towards the dorms to gather my things. I'm moving in with Tobias. He's offered before but I thought it was a bad idea until the end of initiation.

Tobias' pov

Tris left and lay, stunned. I'm not sure what to do. I sit on the couch and pull out a book. I don't even like reading so I just skim and scan. God, this is boring. I think maybe I should up and find Tris. Or maybe not, she probably needs some time to cool off anyway.

Just then, the door swings open. Only one other person has a key now that I have Christina's so it must be Tris. She's holding a box of things. She steps forward and sets then on the floor and closes the door behind her using her foot. She walks over to me and sits down. We sit side by side for a moment before I decide to break the silence.

"I love you Six" I say before I plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Four" She says before kissing me on the lips breaks apart. I stand up and walk out of the room. She looks hurt as I walk away. I feel terrible but it will all be worth it. I have decided. I want Tris to be my wife. I'm off to jewelers to get her the best ring in Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris' pov**

Tobias walked out of the room. What's up with him? I hope I didn't do something to upset him. I lay down on the couch and sleep.

I wake to a pounding on the door. I look through the peep hole only to see Christina. I open the door and she bursts in almost knocking me over.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I almost time for the banquette and we need to get you ready!" She squeals.

"It's not for another 3 hours though." She just grins and nods. Oh God. "Wait, this isn't going to take three hours, is it?" I ask cautiously.

"mmmhmmm" goes Christina who looks like she's about to shoot through the roof. I get up and start to make it for the door. I make it into the hallway but Chistina tackles me before I make it much further. "You CAN'T leave!"

"Why the hell not?" I usually don't curse and it feels foreign on my tongue. Before she can answer, I see Tobias walking toward the apartment. He's holding a small black box in his MY GOD. Tobias and I make eye contact and he quickly shoves the box in his pocket.

"That's why…" She says nervously as Four gives her the death glare. Tobias approaches me. I'm laying on the ground, Christina still on top of me.

"May I talk to Tris for a moment?" He asks calmly.

"Sure" she replies. She scurries off of me and stands in the doorway. Tobias quickly pushes her into the apartment an shuts the door.

**Tobias' pov**

I'm pretty pissed at Christina right now. She blew it. All I asked her to do was keep Tris busy in the apartment for a while. I know Tris saw the box. I was planning on proposing in front of everyone at the banquette. I even got Eric to give me permission to go in front of the entire compound and do it. I'm still going to wait. I just have to play it cool right now.

"Hey Tris" I say awkwardly.

"Hey-uh, Four" WE stand there awkwardly.

"Are you uh ready to go?"

"We have like," She glances at her watch "3 more hours." She says.

"Oh, how about we just explore the compound?" She shrugs and nods.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

**Christina's pov**

I feel awful for what happened with Four earlier. I know Tris saw the box. I eavesdropped through the door thinking Four was going to propose. I wonder what Four is really like. I think he's a little scary and I know he's not like that around Tris or they wouldn't be together.

Mid Thought, Eric walks onto the the raised platform in the pit. It's obvious that the entire faction is here. He makes some boring old speech and I space off. Then I hear him say Four's name and I know it's time.

**Tobias's pov**

Eric calls me up on stage. I'm wearing my finest suit and tie. I look like a Candor. But instead of a large, black briefcase, I hold a small, black box.

I walk up onto the platform and Eric hands me a microphone.

"Uh, hi" I tap the microphone a few time. Gosh, I don't mean to be such a nervous wreck. I'm all shaky and sweaty. I scan the crowd for Tris. My eyes land on her and she smiling. "Tris, would you uh, um come up here" I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand. She makes her way through the crowd and jumps onto the stage. God she looks gorgeous.

"Uh, Four?" She waves her hands in front of my face.

"Huh, oh right" I'm totally embarrassing myself. I get down on one knee. My left one. I hope it doesn't matter which one. "Tris, I know we haven't known each other for long. But, uh. Well, I love you. A lot and I can't live without you and I don't want to." I open the box revealing a grey ring with four black diamonds and the engravement '10' etched in the back. "Beatrice Grace Prior, will you do the honor of being my wife?" I shoot her a nervous smile.

"Hold on." Did she just turn me down? I watch her sprint off stage and the crowd parts way for her. She goes up to Christina and whispers something in her ear. She nods and pulls out her phone. Tris sprints back onto the stage and stands. She extends her left hand to me and I slip the ring on it. "Of course" She smirks.

She pulls me off the ground and kisses me. She wraps her arms around my neck as I place mine on her hips. She pulls away from the kiss and whispers into my ear "I love you, Tobias Zachariah Eaton." I feel her smile against my ear. We clasp hand hands and jump off the stage. Tris screams.

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction and I would love it if you just took a moment of your time to review. I would really appreciate your opinions, ideas, and advice :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris' pov**

Tobias and I clasped hands and jumped off the stage together. As soon as I hit the ground, I feel my ankles shatter beneath me and I spots cover my vision as I crumple to the ground. Danm high heels.I feel a large pair of arms scoop me up off the ground and my eyes close.

**Christina's pov**

Wow, I feel terrible for Tris. She just had the happiest moment of her life and then a terrible one. Four scooped her up and bolted to the infirmary. I'm on my way to visit her now. Mostly for wedding things. I'm so happy for her. I hope she can come to the party tonight.

I walk into her room. She's sleeping. Four is too. He can't be comfortable. He's sitting in a wooden chair bent forward with his head and the edge of the bed. I poke him on the shoulder.

"Uh, Four" I say.

"What?" He snaps. I cringe back.

"You should really go home and rest." We stare at each other for a moment. I break the silence. "Are you two coming to the party later."

"Not sure" He replies more calmly this time.

"How's Tris?" I ask.

"Two shattered ankles. She'll be in a wheelchair for a while." He puts his head in his hands and rubs his temples. He looks so stressed.

"How long?"I say. Looking at my feet.

"Still a nosey Candor I see." He pauses and smirks at me. "Well, with the help of the Erudite, I'd say only a week." I smile and he returns it. God he's so hot. I mentally slap myself remembering that he's engaged.

Just than, I catch a glimpse of Tris' eyes starting to open. "Look" I point to Tris and Four looks up and smiles.

"Hey beautiful" he says, stroking her hair gently.

"Can we go now?" Tris asks immediately. Four chuckles and I do to.

"We need to talk to the doctor first" He says, still smiling at her.

The doctor walks into the room. He's tall, handsome and has black hair and a faceful of piercings. So Dauntless. "Well Tris, we have casted both of your legs. Obviously. You will need to be in a wheelchair for the next week and then come back here." His voice like silk. "I assume you'd like to be discharged before the banquet tonight?" He smiles. Tris nods then cringes in pain. "here" he hands Four a bottle of what appears to be pain medicine.

After a painfully awkward moment, The Doctor hands them a clipboard. Discharge papers. They both quickly scribble their names. I ask for the marker. They exchange a weird glance as I hold out my hand. They give me the marker and I kneel down and Sign Tris' casts. I casually return it.

**Tobias' pov**

I pick Tris up out of the bed and set her in the wheelchair carefully. We're off to the banquet. I wheel Tris down the hall with Christina by my side. We make our way to the top of the compound. The banquet is on top of the entire compound. When Tris realises where it's being held, she looks up at me.

I'm afraid of heights. They're in my fear landscape.

"We don't have to" Tris says to me.

"We will though" I swallow and my throat is dry. I look to my right and Christina is staring at me grinning. "What?" I snap.

"You afraid of heights" she smirks. I frown at her. "I'll get more out of you."

"I'd like to see you try." I punch in the arm. A little more forcefully than 'playful'.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

**Zeke's pov**

Four enters the party pushing Tris in front of him in a wheelchair. The whole room falls silent and stares at them. Marcus, a leader from abnegation is here asking for him. I wonder what he did. Is Four in trouble? Their eyes meet and Four immediately turns around and starts pushing Tris in the opposite direction.

"Tobias!" Marcus screams from the other side of the room. "Tobias" He shouts again. Then all the pieces fall in place.

**Tobias' pov**

I quickly spin Tris around and make my way for the exit. I've always imagined facing my two biggest fears at once but I never thought I'd have to. Marcus starts shouting my name and I pick up the pace. Tris and I both go pale. Everyone knows now. They know my name. Which means they know my Father. Which means they know what faction I come from. Which means they know I am the Abnegation trator with the abusive father.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. The quickly spin around and punch the person in front of me. I jump back. It was Uriah. I punched him pretty hard. I obviously knocked him out and broke his nose. I pick him off the ground and sling him over my shoulder and run off to the infirmary. Again.

Uriah and I miss the banquet and so does Zeke. I look over at the clock while Uriah signs the discharge papers. I get a nasty look from the receptionist and I return one. It's 9o'clock. Time for truth or dare. Uriah forgave me but Zeke refuses to. We all walk back to Zeke's apartment together for truth or dare. We walk in and Tris, Lynn, Shauna, Lauren, Marlene, Christina, Will, Peter are already there in a circle. Zeke and Uriah plop down on the floor and I make my way over to Tris.

**a/n sorry for the boring chapter today. I have writers block. I promise truth or dare will be AMAZING though. please review! Tris and Tobias will be training initiates in chapters to come :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n get ready for a VERY dramatic chapter. Sorry It's not super fluffy. I'll post 2 chapters tomorrow after school. I promise.**

**Tris' pov**

Tobias makes his way over to me and sits on the floor next to my wheelchair. I have to look down to see him. His eyes light up when he sees me. Zeke jumps up.

"I go first!" He screams. We all nod in agreement. It is his house. He scans the room for his first victim and his eyes land on Tobias. He smirks. "Four, truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare" says Tobias confidently.

"I dare you to, tell us why and Abnegation leader was looking for you this morning." He says.

"I don't know. Did you not see me run away? And punch your brother?" At that, Uriah smiles but Zeke just scowls. Tobias looks around the circle. "Marlene?" She looks up.

"Truth" she mumbles.

"PANSYCAKE" I shout before Uriah gets the chance.

"What's your most embarrassing fear?" Says Tobias. And with that Marlene takes her shirt off revealing a tight, black, crop top. She blushes. I wonder what her fear is. Was not saying it worth taking your shirt off?

"Tris!" Exclaims Mar. My eyes widen. "Truth or dare?" She asks me.

"Truth" I say. There's obviously not many dares I can do.

"hmmm" Mar pauses. " How did you and Four, you know, become a couple?" She asks. I look down at Tobias and he shrugs as if to say 'go for it'. Every stares at me. They are obviously really interested in this.

"Well, one night, Christina and I were throwing Erudite reports into the chasm" I glance at Christina. "And I saw Four walking up into the glass ceiling. I told Christina that I needed to talk to him. She left back to the dorms and i followed him. He asked me if I wanted to go into his fear landscape with him and I did. Afterwords, we went down to chasm and well, kissed." Everyone stares at me as if there were more to the story. "What?" I snap at them"

"So you like, know all his fears?" Asks Will, stunned.

"Uh yeah, did I not just say I went in his fear landscape?" I ask.

"So, what are his fears?" Blurts out Christina. Right before I tell her That I'm not going to share that information. Marcus enters the room. Tobias' fist clench. Everyone looks at us. I slowly wheel myself over to Marcus. He looks down at me. I punch him in the gut. Hard enough to hurt but soft enough not to leave a mark. I grab him by his collar and pull him down to me. "That's from Tobias." I harshly whisper in his ear before releasing him. I wave my hand at Tobias signaling it's time to go.

Tobias walks over to me and pushes me out of the door. I glance back just for a second. Everyone looks shocked.

**Tobias' pov**

Tris hasn't been assigned an apartment yet so I just wheel back to my place so she doesn't get bombarded by questions in the dorms.

"Thank you" I say once we're in my place. I stand in front of her. She puts her hands on my hips and pulls me down to her. She pulls my lips to hers. Just as things begin to get heated, she pulls away. Looks down at her feet and mutters some swears. I burst out laughing. She scowls for a moment then laughs with me. I pick her up and lay her on the bed. I grab a pillow to sleep on the couch.

"Stop." Says Tris looking at me. I look at her. She pats the bed next to her.

"Are you sure?" I ask cautiously. She nods. I smile and lay down next to her. I wrap my arms around her. She stiffens for a moment and then relaxes. We fall asleep just that.

**Christina's pov**

After Tris and Four leave the room, we all turn our attention to Marcus. "I can we help you?" I break the silence.

"This is for my son Tobias." He says extending his arm holding a folded piece of cloth with something wrapped up in the center.

"I'm sorry, but there is no Tobias here" Says Zeke. He sounds so strange talking politely.

"Wasn't that him that just pushed the girl in that wheelchair away?" He asks clearly confused.

"You mean Four?" Snickers Lynn.

"Uh sure. Give this to, Four". He says putting emphasis on his name. I take the folded piece of cloth from his hands. "Give him best regards." He bows and exits the room. God, the Abnegation are weird.

I return to the center of the circle. We're all silent.

"So, should we open it?" Says Shauna.

"No" I reply sternly. Before I can say anything else, Lynn snatches it from hands, sprints to the bathroom and locks herself inside. We all know it's useless to try to get it back so we just resume out game of Dauntless or Candor.

After about 5 minutes, Lynn exits the bathroom. She's as pale as a ghost and is shaking. "Don't look at this" she mutters. "We NEED to get this to Four." We all just stare at her. "Now!" She shouts. We all jump up and start making our way to Four's apartment. We're only halfway there when I see that Lynn is crying. I wonder what she saw.

"Lynn" I say putting my hand her shoulder.

"Don't. Just hurry up." We do what she says and silently walk to his apartment. We pound on the door. Four answers with out his shirt and we can see Tris inside sleeping on his bed. My jaw drops along with Zeke's, Uriah's and few other of us.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks when he sees Lynn crying. We hold out the cloth and whatever is inside to Four.

"It's from Marcus" I say. "Only Lynn saw it, I swear." He kicks Lynn in the shin and slams the door on us. We decide to stay and eavesdrop for a moment.

"Tris, wake up."

"What's wrong?" Asks Tris.

"We got something from Marcus." Sighs Four.

We hear him unfold the cloth and they gasp. Four lets out a strangled sob. We all look at each other. Lynn storms off.

"Oh God Tobias, how did he get this." Well I guess we know his real name now.

Four lets out a frustrated scream and we hear something shatter against a wall. Tris starts crying and so does Four.

"What if he gets in again!?" Shouts Tris.

"Just shut the hell up! God dammit!" He screams at her with rage.

We hear one of them unfold a sheet of paper. They're both still crying. What the hell could be going on in there?

"Tobias, he's going to kill me?" She says quietly

"I won't let that happen" he whispers trying to comfort her.

"You don't mean?" It's silent for a moment. "Tobias! You can't go! He'll kill you."

"I'm sorry" He mumbles.

"Tobias, I-I love you." She stutters out. We can hear them kiss and we all exchange gross faces. By now, we all have our faces pressed up against the door. It opens and we all pile on top of each other.

"If you ever tell anyone, I will personally kill everyone of you." We all nod. He grabs Zeke by the arm and grabs him off the ground. "Take care of her for me." He says. Then to finish it off, they 'bro-hug'. He walks down the hall without looking back. We bring our attention back to Tris who is sobbing inside the apartment. We all go in and the scene in front of us is a disaster. We slowly approach Tris who has a large shard of glass sticking out of her face and is bleeding all over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Strange, short chapter. Let me know what you think. Big cliff hanger at the end. Tying up some loose and from chapter 5.**

**Tris' pov**

All of my friends enter the room at once and by the looks of their faces, they feel sorry for me.

"Tris, did he do this to you?" Says Christina examining the shard of glass in my forehead.

"What the hell Christina!? He would never do this to me." I spit at her.

"Then what happened?" Asks Marlene.

"He- He threw something and a piece flew and hit me." I reply stubbornly.

"What was it?" Asks Will, his Erudite side showing.

"Get out please." I say, trying to contain my rage.

"Tris." Says Uriah placing a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Get out!" I scream. "All of you." They all just stand there staring at me. I'm clearly not getting my point across. I pull my gun out from my waistband and aim it at all of them. "Now." I mumble. They all quickly assess the threat and back out of the room. Finally I'm alone. I walk over to the letter to pick it up and reread it.

Dear Tobias… And Tris,

One of you will probably be dead by morning. As you probably know, I got a hold of your blue glass statue from your Mother. Where was that again? On top of your dresser was it? Being an Abnegation leader I have access basically everywhere. The Erudite are planning on doing a trial about the whole abuse thing. Of course, at the moment, they're all on my side. But son, I'm afraid if you go against me, I will loose. So unless you come sacrifice yourself I will kill your girlfriend or whatever she is. Say your last goodbye's and meet me at abnegation headquarters at midnight tonight. Come alone. And remember the black belt Tobias? I still have it. Be brave Tris.

-With love, Your father

I can't think straight and tears silently start streaming down my cheeks. That night, I cry myself to sleep.

**Tobias' pov**

I am not going to die. I have a plan. I'm going to hop on the nearest train to Erudite headquarters. I'll probably be there at 11:20pm. I am going to explain this whole situation to Jenene Mathews and ask her to fake my death in the papers. There are many possible flaws in this situation but it takes all the strength I have to walk in Erudite headquarters. I approach the receptionist desk.

"I need to see Jenene Mathews." I saw sternly.

"Uh we she can't see anyone until tomorrow evening." He says rubbing his temples. I scowl.

"This is life or death I'm afraid. Now please tell me where I can find Jenene Mathews." I say with anger bubbling up inside me. The man behind the desk grunts and reluctantly gets up.

"Follow me." He gestures with his hand.

He takes me down a strange series of hallways and it makes me wonder how anyone can find there way around here. He stops, pushes open a large door and waves me in. I step in as he closes the door behind me.

"Jenene" I say in greeting.

"Ah, Tobias, I've been expecting you." I give her a confused look. "You see, I knew all about the letter. A girl named Lynn from Dauntless called me about an hour have already taken your father into custody. His trial will be one week from tomorrow. I sure that's a relief to you Tobias." She smiles but it's not genuine.

"It's Four" I blurt out.

"Ok anything else?" She says politely.

"Uh yes. Would you please declare my death in the paper for tomorrow?"

"May I ask why?" She replies.

"No." And with that, I walk out of the room.

I'm not sure why I still wanted my identity to be dead. Mostly because I'm not Tobias anymore. I am four, the man who is willing to risk his life for the women he loved. Not the coward who let his father abuse him.

Tobias is dead. Except to Tris, she needs him more than I do.

**Christina's pov**

I finally coaxed Tris into going to the hospital to get the glass out of her face. And after the doctors did that, they decided to take casts off. It's only been one day but they say they're all healed. She just needs to take it easy. I can't imagine what Tris must be going through so I decide it's best that I just bring her to my place for the day to rest.

She reluctantly lays in bed and I set a copy of the faction newspaper and a glass of water on the nightstand. I feel bad leaving Tris alone but I have a breakfast date with Will. Right as I walk out of the apartment, I see Tris pick up the newspaper.

**Tris' pov**

I read the newspaper right after she closes the door and the title on the first page catches my eye. 'Dauntless Prodigy Found Dead Near Amity'. I let out a sob. I start to hyperventilate and franticly trying to suck in air. I can't breath. The pain I feel is probably worse than death. I need to die. I need to die. I start coughing. The chasm is close enough to the room that I could probably get there without anyone noticing. Just hurl myself over the edge. Like Al.

The thought of all only makes things worse. I'm going to jump. This pain is so intense I lean over the edge of the bed and puke everywhere until I'm just dry heaving. I start to panic. I make my way over to the oor. Sobs still racking my body. I start to choke and I let out a frustrated scream. I sprint over the chasm. Very slowly, I step over the railing. I wonder If this is how Christina felt when Eric made her hang here for 5 minutes.I lean back testing the strength of the railing. I remove my feet so I just dangle by my arms. I take a few shaky breath and let go. That's all I remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Extra short chapter, Just didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I promise it will get fluffy and they will train initiates blah blah blah.

**Eric's pov (mixin' it up)**

I see Tris dangling from the railing of the chasm. Before I know it, she is dangling by her hands. She either being brave or about to be coward. I slowly approach her so she doesn't see me. I been in this situation before but I was the one jumping.

_Flashback: It was 1 week into initiation and I was failing. Us Erudites aren't very strong. Nobody liked me. I was evil. I know that. I always have been and I hate myself for it. One night, I just got so angry I just punched the first thing I could. It was four. Everyone in the initiate class came over and vented their feelings and hatred towards me. That's the night I decided I wanted to end it all. It was the middle of the night and I snuck out to the chasm. I climbed over the edge and sighed to myself. But right before I jumped, I felt a hand on mine. It was Four's. Without saying a word he pulled up over the edge. Ever since, we've always had a silent understanding and respect for eachother. He saved me._

I was never sure why he was down by the chasm that night but that doesn't matter. He's dead now and I can never officially thank him. But before I can get to Tris, she had let go. I leap forward and grab her wrist in one swift motion. She appears to have blacked out when she let go out of shock. Luckily, she's light enough to pick up. I lay her down on the ground and kneel in front of her. I start to cry. It's been years since I have and it feels good.

Then, I see Four. For a moment, it looks like he wants to kill me. I slowly stand up. He walks over to me and hugs me and mumbles thank you in my ear. He must've seen what happened. By now a crowd has gathered around us. When they see me crying, their jaws drop.

"What hell are you looking at!? Move along!" I shout.

**Tobias' pov**

Eric just save Tris. I guess he isn't all evil. I smile to myself. I bundle Tris in my arms and take her back to my apartment. I lay her down on the bed and lie next to her. I drift to sleep but am awoken by a scream.

"What!?" I shout.

"Am-am I dead?" She asks pinching herself.

"Nope, not dead and neither am I." I explain what happened with Eric and how I met with Jenene.

"Why did you want to be declared dead?"

"I just didn't want to be associated with my old name. What better way to do that then to die." I smirk at her. She grins and her eyes glow with joy.

"What should I call you?" she asks.

"Well, whatever you want. You could call me Tobias."

"Ok Tobias, care to join me for breakfast?" she offers.

"Of course" I say. We clasp hands and silently walk to the cafeteria together. But the very second we enter, news reporters from Erudite swarm us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris' pov**

"Excuse me, excuse me!" yells a reporter in the back of the crowd.

"Is it true that you're dead!" Shouts another one. I pull my gun out from under my waistband and fire 3 shots into the air. The room falls silent. They all turn their attention to me scared out of their minds.

"Boo." I say. They all flinch and start to laugh. Even Tobias chuckles. They erupt in questions again. I fire another shot into the ceiling. "Seriously though, get the hell out of here!" I shout. They all look at each other and slowly back off and exit the compound.

Tobias and I make our way over to our usually table hand in hand. Nobody takes their eyes off us but I continue eating like nothing happened. Tobias does the same. We silently finish our meal and walk back to his apartment. I sit down side by side on the couch.

"What happens now?" I ask, not turning to look at him.

"Well," he smiles at me "we could train initiates. There is an awfully large group this year so half of the sixteen year olds will be choosing next week."

"That sounds nice." I say before giving him a peck on the cheek.

1 WEEK LATER 1 WEEK LATER 1 WEEK LATER

**Tobias' pov**

Today is choosing day for half the sixteen year olds of the factions. I get ready a little earlier than usual this morning so Tris has time to dress. When I'm done. I hear her roll over and I know it's time. I tiptoe over to the fridge and grab a cold bottle of water. I unscrew the cap and loom over Tris. Right as the bottle starts to tip, Tris punches me in the gut and I barely flinch. Damn, she must have know about my plan. She leaps up from the bed and jumps on me causing water to splash on both of us. She is latched on to my midsection and I try to shimmy her off but it's no use. I pour the water on her head and she jumps off me and sprints to the kitchen. I cautiously follow her in. The very second I step in the doorway. She pour a cup of water on my head. I attempt to dump my remaining water on her but my bottles empty. She smirks.

"Fine, you win this time." I admit. She wraps her arms around my neck and I place mine on her hips. She starts to kiss me hungerly. She quickly releases her lips from mine and locks herself in the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on. I look down at my t-shirt now soaked with water. I frown. Now I have to go change. I doze off on the couch moments later and wake to tris shaking me.

"Come on, they're going to jump any minute" she whines. I jump up and run after her.

When we finally arrive, Lauren and Christina scowl at us. I give them my famous 'death glare' as Tris calls it and they back off. We hear max telling the initiates to jump. Giving the same speech he does every year.

Before we know it, down comes a yellow/red blur falling from the roof. I reach down to offer her my hand but stop in shock. Tris walks over and the Amity girl see's it to. Tris and.

"What;s your name I ask?" My voice shaking.

"Louisa" she says happily. Her and Tris have identical eyes. A foggy blue. Louisa's hair also falls in golden waves down her back. I pull her out of the net by latching forearms. I space out as the other initiates jump. We begin the tour as always.

"Hello initiates," I start. "This Six, Lauren, Christina and I am Four." I say pointing at each one of us.

"Number for names? How cliche." Snarks an Canor smartmouth. He reminds me of Christina. Tris walks up to him and does something very strange but effective.

"Hold out your hands." She orders. He doesn't. "Now!" She snaps. The candor boy hold out his hands palms down. Quickly, she slaps the tops on his hand and pushes it down. We hear it pop. I yelps in pain, rubbing his hand. "Anything else you'd like to say about our names?" She smirks. He quickly shakes his head no. Tris is so hot when she's mad.

I continue the rest of the tour. Near the end, as I am showing the initiates the way to the lunch room, Uriah runs at me and smashes into my side. I groan and punch him in the jaw. The initiates form a semicircle around us and and stare amazed at how the Dauntless act.

Uriah quickly sweeps my legs out from under me but I recover instantly. I kick him the ribs, making him stumble backwards. Zeke runs over to us and elbows me in the chin knocking me off balance. Tris knees Zeke in his 'special parts' and he collapses. Then she knees me in my area then does the same to Uriah. The initiates stare in completely awe. Tris brushes herself off but I grab her in the leg and she falls but catches herself with her hands. She shouts the f bomb. I pull my self off the ground while Zeke and Uriah stay on the ground groaning an clutching their boy parts. Tris and I flick them off.

We turn back to the group of initiates and keep walking. "Ok" I continue before getting interrupted.

"What was that all about?" Asks Louisa. Her Amity is showing. I shrug. The initiates all look at each other exchanging faces. I didn't even notice the Dauntless born split from the group with Christina and Lauren.

"Bon apetite" I say in a French accent pointing to the cafeteria. Tris punches me in the arm. "What?" I ask chuckling. She shakes her head in disappointment. We have 11 transfers this year.

Emmett: Amity

Louisa:Amity

Jesper (pronounce: Yes-per): Amity

Mabel: Amity

Jenny: Erudite

Jissel: Eruite

Callie: Erudite

Kat: Erudite

Heather: Candor

Charles: Candor

Emma: Abnegation

(Fun Fact: All of the initiates are named after people I know, except for the abnegation girl.)

So far I like all of the initiates except Jissel and Kat. They obviously have crushes on is going to be an interesting year with Tris. We're getting married. I squeal out loud like a little girl on accident and everyone looks at me.

"What! Did you break a nail?" She asks worriedly.

"We're going to get married." I whisper in her ear and grin. She smiles to and our hands intertwine under the table.

**A/n Please review! I'd love to know what you think. I need some ideas too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Thanks hannah82198 for all of you ideas and encouragement!**

**Tris' pov**

Today is the first day of training. This year, we are starting with knives. I look at the clock. Training starts in a half hour. That means Tobias and I only have 20 minutes to get ready. I get of the bed and stand at the foot of it. I grasp the cover and tear the cover off of Tobias. He groans in protest.

Eventually, he gets up. While he gets ready, I run down to the cafeteria to get some cake for breakfast. I get back just as he is lacing up his shoes. We have 5 minutes. We need to run. I grab run hand and drag him out of the room. We get to the training room with one minute spare. I hand Tobias his muffin and we eat. All the initiates arrive in one large group just seconds before training starts.

Tobias reluctantly stands up.

"Ok," he addresses the group "today we are learning how to throw knives. Tris and I will demonstrate. Watch carefully because we will not be doing it again." He picks up three knives from the table. As I go to get myself some knives, he puts his arm out and stops me and points at the wooden target and I understand. The initiates watch us silently. I walk across the room and position myself in front of the target. My head reaches the center this year and he smiles. The initiates gather around, craning their necks to see.

He throws the first knife and it sticks in the board, a half an inch above my head. The initiates gasp. He throws the second an I lands only like a fourth of an inch from my cheek. I don't even flinch. I know the next one will hit my ear. I force myself not to move and keep my eyes open. Tobias smirks and releases the third knife. I nicks my ear and I smile. Calmly I walk away from the board.

Eric steps in the room and notices the blood streaming down my ear.

"Again Four?" He asks Tobias smirking. He turns his attention to me. "I wonder what Al would say." And with that I snap. I walk up to Eric. "You need something?" He says casually. I pull his ear down to me as if I had to tell him something. Instead, I punch him hard in the jaw. He grunts and kicks my ribs. I almost knee him in the gut But Four splits us up.

"Eric, I think you should leave." Four says placing himself in front of me. He looks from me to four and silently walks out of the room. The initiates stare at us fascinated. "Everybody grab some knives and start throwing." He booms. They quickly do what he says. I take a step and cringe. I think he fractured my rib. Tobias picks me up by my armpits and lifts me about a foot off the ground. He walks over to the knife table and sets me on top of it. He inspects the initiates. All of them are doing pretty well, but no one has hit the center yet. Just like last year, two people start bickering. This year it's between Emmett and Emma. I speak up.

"If you're just going to bicker, you might as well just fight it off in the ring." They turn and stare at me and nod. I walk and they follow me. I gesture towards the ring painted in the center of the room. They step in and the fight start immediately. Emma throws the first punch but misses. Emmett punches her in the face and her nose starts to bleed. Emma gets furriated. She kicks him in the side sloppily. They are terrible fighters. they throw strange punches and this goes on for a while. Tobias takes The rest of the group back to the knives while I sit on the floor and watch this boring fight.

**Tobias' pov**

I take the initiates back to the training room to continue knife throwing. Tris is in an awful mood since Eric mentioned Al. I over hear Mabel and Jesper talking about Tris. They thinks she's scary. I can't wait to tell Tris. She'll be happy to hear. I look at the clock. It noon.

"Ok everyone, it's time for lunch. You have the rest of the off. Meet back here tomorrow at 9 am." They nod at me. "If you're late, your factionless." They all look scared. They all just stare at me so I shoo at them to go. They all file out except for Kat. "You need something?" I ask clearly annoyed with her.

"Yes I do." She pauses. "I need you." What the hell! Is she trying to seduce me. She probably thinks Im single though.

"Uh no." I say turning on my heel to leave. She grabs my wrist, digging her nails into my flesh. I smack her wrist and walk out. Leaving her stunned.

I decide I should probably go find Tris. The last I saw her was in the fighting room. I head there. When I walk in the room I realize she's gone. I'm suspicious. I feel someone attack me from behind and before I can think, I punch the person behind me. My fist colliding with their jaw. She falls to the ground. It's Tris.

"Oh God!" I exclaim. "Tris, I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else. It's my instinct to attack. Oh gosh, please please forgive me." I say with pleading eyes. She looks me dead in the eye and starts to laugh. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Why are you laughing?" I ask cautiously.

"Cause I totally deserved that!" She says breaking into another fit of laughter. I give her a nervous smile. "Come on let's go get lunch." She grins. Her jaw is already a blackish purple. I feel so bad. We get to lunch and sit down at our usual table. Christina gives us a questioning look and I put my head in my hands. Under the table I feel small fingers intertwined with mine.

"So, who punched you?" Says Zeke.

"Four." She says between laughs. Uriah leans over and smacks me in the back of the head. Christina gasps.

"What the hell Four?" Snaps Christina. Tris just keeps laughing and no one understands why. She takes a minute to compose herself.

"He thought I was attacking him so he just turned around and punched." Everyone starts laughing. I stand up and walk out. I don't think it's funny.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris' pov**

Tobias feels really guilty about what happened yesterday. I think it's funny. I had a sleepover with Christina last night. We got so drunk. My head is pounding and I keep throwing up. I'm going to train initiates today regardless. I put on a pair of baggy, black sweatpants and one of Tobias' t-shirts I borrowed last week. I also put on some cheap rubber flip-flops. I am too lazy to do my hair so I sloppily put it up in a messy bun in case I puke.

My eyes are bloodshot and I look terrible. I walk into the training room 5 minutes late. Tobias is passing out guns and everyone turns to look at me. Oh God, I'm gonna puke. I turn to the garbage can in the doorway and puke. "What?" I ask.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Snaps Tobias.

"No where Four. God, get off my back." I throw up again and everything goes black.

T**obias' pov**

Tris pukes and slumps to the floor. I know she only passed out because she is drunk but I'm going to take her to the infirmary anyway. I stick my head out into the hallway and see Marlene.

"Mar!" I shout. She turns to me and I wave for her to come over to me. "I need you watch my initiates. Just for a few minutes. Don't start guns until I get back."

"What am I supposed to do Four?" She whines.

"I don't know. Make small talk. I'll be right back." I pick up Tris' passed-out body off the floor and she stirs. I turn to address the initiates. "Everyone, guns back on the table, safeties on." They do what they're told and I bring Tris to the infirmary. As soon as I enter the double door the receptionist points to a cot in a small room. I set her down. kiss her on the cheek and leave.

I enter the training room to see marlene owning a 2-liter of pop. "What the hell." I ask smiling. She looks around nervously. I walk up to her and menacing loom over her. I see fear in her eyes.

"Wow, your a little scary Four" She says. I just glare at her and pick up a gun from the table behind me and hold it to her head.

" Because Tris isn't here, I need you to help me train these guys." I say in a deep voice.

"What's with the gun to me head?" She asks.

"For effect, duh." I reply lowering the gun from her temple. Marlene reaches for a gun on the table and a nurse walks in with Tris by her side. She laughing a eating a lollipop.

"Tris?" I ask.

"Well when she woke up, she punched her doctor in the balls and started to beat him up. All the while, she was screaming. We decided to give her some Amity peace serum to calm her but we gave her WAAAAY too much. We also gave her some medicine for her hangover so, that's gone. She kept saying 'Bring me Tobias,' We have no idea who that is so we brought her to you Four because she brought you in and…" I cut her off because she is rambling.

"Ok I get it." Tris sees me and we make eye contact.

"Tobias!" She screams and runs to me.

"Who's Tobias?" I ask. She gives me a confused look.

"You silly." She says punching me in the arm.

"Uh no, I'm Shakira." I decide to turn this into a joke. Tris falls to her knees.

"Sing to me almighty Shakira!" Everybody laughs including me. I'm not in a mood to sing so I get back to training. We're way behind.

"Ok! Everyone, grab a gun!" I boom. Tris makes her way over to the table but I put my arm out to stop her. "Let's not give you a gun." I say.

She walks up to Heather and sniffs her hair. Heather jumps. "You smell pretty, like Tobias." She skips around the room To Louisa and sniffs her hair too. "Let's be friends" She sing-songs. I pick up Tris and set her in a chair.

"Ok, everyone, I will demonstrate how to shoot a gun. Watch carefully." I spread my legs shoulder width apart. Inhale, exhale, shoot. I hits the very center of the target. Everyone starts to shoot. Tris lays down on the floor and starts to make snow angels without snow. I stare at hair. Then, I hear a screech. Jissel lays on the floor in a pool of blood gushing from her side. Eric storms in angry. We make eye contact.

"You," he points to me, "Take her to the infirmary. I'll deal with who did this." I don't want Eric alone with the initiates but this girl needs medical attention. I toss her over my shoulder and run.

**Eric's pov**

Tobias runs off with the initiate over his shoulder. "Who did this!?" I shout. They all look over at a girl with glasses and a large frame.

"It was Jenny." A small girl peeps pointing at the girl. I walk over to the girl and grab her arm digging my nails into her flesh. "Marlene, do something with, them." I say scanning the room. My eyes land on Tris. She is standing on the chair dancing and singing Spice Girls quietly. "What the fuck is this?" I ask, gesturing to Tris.

"Peace serum." She says. I nod.

"No guns" I snap. She shrugs.

I practically drag Jenny out of the room. I lead her down to the dorms and shove her in. She looks at me confused. "Get your things." She quickly does so. I lead her down a tangle of hallways and into a blank room. White walls and a small black chair. "If she dies, you leave imediatly, If she lives, you automatically get last place for stage 1. Got it." She nods and I exit the room locking her inside.

**Tris' pov**

After a moment, I hop down from my chair and Marlene stares at me. I love life. I love Marlene. She is so sweet. I should express my feelings. I run over to Mar and squeeze her tight.

"Mar, I love you, I got you this." I pull a piece of omelet out of my pocket and try to feed it to her. She jumps back. Why would she do that. I love her and I want to give her egg. I wonder what her hair tastes like. I lean forward and lick her hair.

"EW, EW, EW!" She screams. Haha shes so funny. I realize there are other people in the room but ignore them. Why are they all staring at me. I grin. I like being happy. Tobias walks in the room. I wonder if he will eat my egg. I run up to him and put my piece of omelet in his mouth he spits it out behind him. When he turns around, I realize I want a piggy back ride. I jump on his back. I giggle. Marlene and Tobias talk and I space out. I love everyone. Being on his back makes me wonder what his hair tastes like. I lick the top of his head and he drops me. Tastes like mints. If I could, I would grind it up and make coffee out of it. As soon as I hit the floor I cry like a baby.

"Why Shakira!? Why!" I plead. He looks at me.

Then it hits me. What the hell am I doing. I'm Dauntless. Everything starts to come back to me. I remember the doctors giving me peace serum. This makes me angry.

"Four, I have some questions." Everyone looks at me.

"What?" He says.

"One, why did you let them give me peace serum. Two, who shot that girl and is she ok? And three, Why is there egg on the floor?"

"I wasn't there when they gave it to you first of all. Jenny shot the girl and Eric took her who knows where and you tried to feed me a dirty omelet." He chuckles.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I ask. Marlene explains everything I did and everyone in the room laughs. Not me. I don't think its funny. I stand up and bolt out of the room. I doubt the transfers will ever take me seriously again.

As I make my way down the hall, I feel and cold hand wrap around my arm and pull me to the side. It's Eric.

"Follow me." He says. And I do.

**a/n sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. Let me know if you think Jissel should live or not. An please review and let me know what you think. Truth or dare in the next chapter! Oh, and more fluff. Love u guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris pov**

Eric practically drags me to his office. It's shockingly clean. He was Erudite I guess. He walks behind his desk and plops into his chair. He gestures for me to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk. I hesitantly ease myself down.

"So, what do you need Eric?" I ask.

"Is Jissel alive?" He blurts out.

"How would I know? I was all hopped up on peace serum."

"Oh yeah. You did some fucked up shit." He chuckles but I just scowl at him.

"Why don't you just ask Four?"

"Good point. I'll go get him. You stay here Tris. You have a visitor." He smirks and leaves. I twiddle my thumbs and then Marcus enter the room. He has a Dauntless guard on either side of him at gunpoint.

"Ah, good to see you Beatrice. How have you been?" I stay silent. "Silent treatment, eh? Fair enough. If you aren't willing to talk to me, I'll just talk to you." I give him my attention but say nothing. "Not sure if you know this, but I am going to be factionless tomorrow and I just thought I'd say my goodbyes to my loved one's." He smiles.

"Coward." I mumble under my breath. "Coward!" I shout as loud as I can. Marcus lunges at me. Before the Dauntless guards can react, I pull out my gun from my waistband and shoot him the foot. He screeches and falls to the floor.

As he crumples to the floor, Tobias and Eric come into the room."Tris?" Tobias asks. Everyone exchanges glances. The guards look shocked. Eric looks confused. Tobias makes no expression. Tobias and I burst out laughing at the same time and walk out of the room.

"Tris! Four!" Eric shouts. We laugh even harder. "Ugh" he puts his head in his hands. "Is Jissel alive?" Me asks, frustrated.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Says Tobias.

"Ok, now get the hell out of my office." He snaps. We intertwined our finger and leave the room. Still laughing.

**Christina's pov**

I leave the makeup store in the pit and see Four and Tris laughing and walking down the hall holding hands. I run over to them, bags in hand.

"I've been looking for you two!" I squeel.

"What do you need Christina?" Four asks. I jump. He's so freaking scary. I space out.

"Christina?" I snap back into attention when Tris says my name. "Did Four scare you?" She asks laughing. I quickly nod.

"Uh, Zeke's throwing a truth or dare party tonight. Are you guys coming?" They nod. An awkward silence follows. Tris and Four turn and walk down the hall. They stop and he gives her a kiss. Their relationship still kind of gives me the heebie jeebies. To me, he will always be my instructor. I weirds me out.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

**Tris's pov**

I've played truth or dare before so I know what to expect. I dress in layers. Me and Tobias are finished getting dressed at the same time. I grab his hand and we walk down to Zeke's apartment.

We knock and Uriah opens the door immediately. "Hey guys, come in." He says. Tobias and I plop down the circle that has formed on the floor. There are 10 people in the ,Lynn, Mar, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, Peter, Eric, Christina and I. Eric decides to go first.

"Tris," his eyes land on me, "Truth or dare?" I think for only a moment. I can't be the first pansycake to say truth or Uriah won't let me see the end of it.

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to kiss your least favorite person on the lips." He says. Eric knows he's my least favorite person in the room. Does he want me to kiss him? Ew. I think I should kiss Peter. Eric did save my life last week and I don't want to give him the satisfaction he wants.

I walk over to Peter and quickly peck him on the lips. As soon as I am done, I run to the kitchen put soap in my mouth and wash my mouth and lips out. Everyone laughs. I return to my seat next to Tobias and squeeze his hand for reassurance. I scan the room for my victim. "Uriah" I say, knowing he'll do anything to prove how Dauntless he is.

"Dare" he says confidently.

"I dare you to go proclaim your love for a guy on the pit." I smirk. Me and Christina go as the witnesses. He walks over to Max. We can't hear what they're saying but Max looks pissed. Uriah gives him a kiss on the cheek and Max punches him the jaw and Uriah crumples to the floor and Max walks away. Christina and I rush over to him. She grabs his armpits and I grab his ankles and we lug him back to Zeke's place. We plop him on the floor and everyone just stares.

"Should we draw on his face?" Asks Marlene already holding a marker. We all smile and nod. Christina decides to take Uriah's turn while he's unconscious.

"Four, truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare" He says with a hint of panic in his voice. Truth or dare never goes well for Tobias. He always gets asked personal questions about his past.

"I dare you to tell us all of you fears." She says, steepling her hands grinning. Tobias just rips of his shirt revealing a black tank top underneath. Christina looks defeated.

"Truth or dare?" Asks Tobias, addressing Peter.

"Truth" He says. Tobias grins evilly.

"Pansycake" I mutter. Peter jumps forward and wraps his hands around my windpipe and…

****

Truth or dare is not over fyi, it will continue next chapter...REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter tonight. I've been busy with school. Just thought I've give you what I have so far. Extra long chapter tomorrow though, I pinky promise :) oh, and truth or dare will be in next chapter too.**

**Tobias' pov**

Peter launches at Tris and wraps his hands around her throat. She goes pale. I leap at Peter and punch him in the temple knocking him out cold. Tris also collapses to the floor. We know Tris will wake up in a minute. We decide now would be a good time to play a prank on Peter. We quickly draw some vulgar 'art' on his face. Zeke helps me bring him over to the edge of the chasm and tape a note on his chest for when he wakes up. It reads "Please jump" in large letters.

When we arrive back at the room, Tris is still unconscious. This worries me and I start to panic. I stride over to Tris and kneel by her side.

"Tris?" I ask shaking her gently. "Tris!" I shout, shaking her even harder. I scan the room and look back down a Tris.

"Boo!" She shouts. I jump back. Everyone rolls around laughing including Tris. Christina explains that when we took Peter, they had say this up. I roll my eyes.

"Shall we continue?" Tris asks eagerly. I shrug but give her a questioning look. "Who wants to start?" She asks.

"I do!" Screams Marlene on the other side of the circle. "Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh" Replies Lynn rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I dare to tell the truth," she pauses "Are you a lesbian?" Lynn doesn't even answer. She gets up and walks out.

"Lesbi-honest guys" Jokes Shauna. We all laugh. Tris decides to go next.

"Four, t or d?" She looks into my eyes and I try to read hers.

**Tris' pov**

Oh my gosh, I have the perfect dare for Tobias. I really hope he chooses dare. I see him scanning my eyes.

"Dare" He says. I smile.

"I dare you to trade clothes with me." I smirk.

"Why" he asks.

"You have no idea how uncomfortable this dress is and these heels are even worse. Your clothes look comfortable." He nods and we walk to the bedroom to change.

I hand him my tiny, tight, black, strapless dress and little heels. He passed me a big comfy t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. I let my hair down and shake it out. Tobias and I turn around at the same time. I burst out laughing but he looks angry. We walk out as he stumbles around in my size 6 heels. Everyone rolls around on the floor dieing of laughter when they see him. Toias and I sit back in the circle and I place myself on his lap.

"Much better" I mumble agains his ear and kiss his jaw.

"Eric, Candor," he pauses for effect and Zeke does a little drumroll, "or Dauntless?" He asks in a serious 'Four' voice.

"Candor" He says.

"I dare you pull on the someone's ponytail in the hall. The first person you see."

"I said truth." replies Eric. He reluctantly gets up anyway and I follow him into the hall. Many people in Dauntless wear their hair up. He looks left, then right and we spot someone with a ponytail. I wonder if she'll be mad. Eric sneaks up behind her but before he gets a chance to grab her hair, she swings around and kicks him the balls. I laugh but stop immediately when he glares at me. Before she turns around, I realize she is a he. I laugh so hard I cry. Shauna, Lynn, and Mar must have heard because they come out into the hall. They see Eric on the ground clutching his balls and they join me on the ground laughing. Eventually, everyone is out in the hall and we're laughing until we cant breath. Even Eric joins us.

This is going to be an interesting night. I spot Peter from the hall and I jump inside and everyone else does too. We lock the door Sit in the circle and continue our game.


	13. Chapter 13

**Slightly m rated chapter today. Unless you guys want some really shitty chapters, I'm only going to post on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. Let me know what you think of my pitch perfect reference :)**

**Lynn pov**

God damn Marlene is so sexy. I love her. Eric made a deal with me that when it's his turn, he'll dare me to play seven minutes in heaven with Mar. I wonder If she likes me back. I doubt it though. I'm probably the only lesbian in the Dauntless compound. Lucky me, It's Eric's turn now. He looks at me and winks.

"Lynn, t or d?" He asks me.

"Dare" I say without hesitation.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with," I grin "Tris" He smirks. How could he?! I stride over to him. Punch him in the face. And kiss Marlene on the lips. At first she seems startles but eventually kisses back. Everyone turns their backs away in distaste but I don't care.. I pull Mar off the ground and we walk out of the room together.

Wow, I never actually thought this would ever happen.

**Tris' pov**

"Zeke." Says Uriah, continuing the game.

"Dare" he says.

"I dare you to take a shot of peace serum."

"Do you even have any?"Asks Zeke cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes" He says as if everyone does.

"Why?" I speak up.

"Just for this exact situation." of course I think to myself. Uriah scuttles off to the kitchen and comes back with a shot glass full of bright yellow liquid. I looks really viscous(Vocab word!), like ketchup almost.

Zeke grabs it from his brother and swishes it down his throat and drops it to the floor. Immediately, I feel bad for him. I remember how embarrassed I was last time. He walks over the couch and starts making running motions with his feet.

"What are you doing there Zeke?" Asks Tobias smiling.

"Horizontally running of course!" He squeals. I fall to the floor and do what he's doing. It's actually quite fun. "Now you get it Tris!" He exclaims. Everyone else follows suit until we're all doing this on the floor looking like idiots. After all of the stressful things that have happened since initiation started, we all decided that it's a good idea to 'let loose'. What better way to do that then have some peace serum. We all take a shot.

I've never felt euphoria before, but I think this is it. I must have taken a little to much because I blank out.

**Tobias' pov**

I wake up the next morning with a naked Tris in my arms. I look down and realize I'm naked to. Oh God, what happened last night. I feel queasy. I shake Tris awake. She imediatley realizes our nudity and her eyes go wide. We exchange a worried look. What the fuck happened last night?

"Uh, Tris," I hesitate trying to pick out the right words. But Tris cuts me off.

"Did we have sex!?" she exclaims.

"I'm uh, n-not sure" I stutter. I immediatly, I think she is going to be mad. Instead, she moves closer to me and wraps her arms around my waist disregarding the fact that we're both butt naked. She smiles against my shoulder and I rest my chin on top of her head.

"I love you Tobias, no matter what happened last night." She says calmly.

Then it hits me like a lightning bolt. I remember last night. We did do it. Tris sees the look on my face.

"You remember." She's states as a fact, not a question. I nod slowly.

"Oh God," I gulp some air, "I'm so sorry, please Tris, Please forgive. God I'm such and Idiot. I love you so much and I don't want to mess things up." By now, I'm crying. Tris smiles ear to ear. "What?" I ask.

"I remember," she looks into my eyes "and I don't regret a thing" she adds. I don't remember much else from last night except that we played a little more truth or dare. Tris and I got bored and came back here. I smile back.

She rolls on top of me grinning and then leans down and kisses me. "Shall we go scare the shit out of some initiates?" She asks, grabbing my hand. I nod eagerly and we get out of bed to get ready. We start fighting today.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm home sick today so there will probably 2 MORE chapter posted today!**

**Tris' pov**

Today, everyone was informed that Jissel died in her sleep last night. We all wear similar looks of despair. And because she died, that means Jenny is now factionless. I feel sorry for her. It was an accident. At least I think it was.

I got ready a little early today so I could come write the pairings on the chalkboard. This morning, we are going to teach them to fight. The actual fights won't be until after lunch. Because this is the first day of fighting, I matched based on how strong they look and put them against their equals. It would probably be a better idea to see them practice and then pair them, but I'm too lazy. The board reads:

Emmett vs Louisa

Jesper vs Mabel

Callie vs Kat

Heather vs Emma

Charles

I picked Charles at random not to fight. It's 7:59 and the entire group files in. Everyone except Callie. Oh, and Four.

"Where is Callie?" I ask addressing the group at 8:00. I get a lot of shrugs. She sprints in. "You're late." I snap.

"By like one minute" she whines.

"One minute late, one minute over the chasm." I state, holding my ground. I see Eric out of my peripheral vision and turn to face him. He gives me an approving nod and silently leaves. "Come on" I say to the initiates, gesturing to the door. I lead the group and see horror in Callie's eyes. We make our way to the chasm.

Just as she swings one stumpy leg over the railing, Tobias runs over to me. "What the hell are you doing Six!?" He screams, jogging over to us.

"She was late" I say looking into his Dark blue eyes. I'm challenging him. Just like with the dog in the aptitude test. He says nothing and it scares me. "Speaking of which, your late too." I check my watch. "Six minutes for you." His eyes go cold. He still says nothing. I feel the initiates staring at me but I don't care. He swings his legs over the chasm. and waits for my go. Callie does the same. I nod and strats my watch.

Eric approaches us and sets his hand on my shoulder, I stiffen at his touch. "Well, well, what do we have here?" He says smirking. "I see you learn from the best." He's referring to himself. Then it hits me. I'm turning into Eric. A tear rolls down my cheek and I walk away. My face placid. I hear Tobias run after me but I sprint onto his apartment and lock the door behind me.

I think i'm pregnant. I don't know why but I just have a feeling. A few months ago, Christina made me buy a pregnancy test. I pull it out from under the sink and pee. I hear Tobias outside the apartment trying to coax me out along with the initiate group. Just when I hear the door fall down, I see the little pink plus. I burst out in tears. I don't want kids.

I must have forgotten to lock the bathroom door because it swings open. I curled up on the floor with make up streaming down my face. Tobias and all of the transfers stand in my bathroom doorway. They give me looks of pity. Tobias see's the stick in my hand and grabs it from me. He see's the little plus and smiles. The initiates follow suit. He looks at me and I just shake my head no.

I look Tobias in the eyes and say "get out Four" through clenches teeth. He takes a deep breath and walks out the the transfers on his heels. I don't want a baby. I don't want Tobias.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: a few of the upcoming chapter contain some strong themes such as self harm, suicide, drinking and abortion.**

**Tris' pov**

I'm going to kill myself.

Yup

5 Minutes

Breathe

4 minutes

Get up

Breathe

3 minutes

Walk to the chasm

Breathe

On my way to the chasm, I scribble a note on a piece of paper that says 'Im sorry' I tape my wedding ring on it for good measure. I set it outside the training room and knock. Then, I sprint away.

A Memory

Caleb and I were young. About 10. I had a Dauntless friend who told us about something about ding dong ditching. Later that day, on our way home, Caleb and I knew we had to try it. We thought it's be funny to do it to a leader's house. Marcus' house. Tobias' house. We we're giddy with excitement. Caleb quickly pounds on the door. He grabs my elbow and we sprint. But before we could get too far. Marcus commanded us to stop. I saw Tobias for the first time that day. His dad stopped us from getting to safety.

*End of memory*

But in this situation, death is my safety. I make sure to run faster this time so no one can stop me. This time, in Dauntless black. I don't want a baby. I don't want Tobias. I keep mentally saying this to myself. Trying to convince myself that I don't want Tobias. Realize this is my second suicide attempt this year.

2 minutes

Get to the chasm

Breath

1 minute

Lean forward

Close eyes

Hold breath

0 minutes

A pair of large hands clamp around my waist. I was mid-jump. My feet are raise off the ground. I feel like I'm flying.

A Memory

I was Three. I didn't know what 'selfless' was so I was just your typical kid. My father would put his hands on my hips and lift me high above his head and move me around as if I was flying. And I also believed I was.

*End of Memory*

I am mentally and emotionally numb in this moment. My eyes stay shut and I forget to breath. I hear screams, shouts and sobs all around me. But for all I know, I'm dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris' pov**

My eyes open slowly, the light is blinding. Everythings stays white and I can only see Tobias. My eyes can't focus. I realize he's sobbing. I never seem him cry before. I silently cry, No noise, only tears.

Am I alive. I can't seem to get my body to move but tears keep streaming down my cheeks.

A Haiku

I lie in a pool of blood

I know it's not mine

I know it's Tobias'

**Tobias' pov**

I sit in a wheelchair by Tris' bed holding an ice pack to my head. Apparently I started to freak out and Zeke had to knock me out. Tris is awake. She is looking around, blinking. We make eye contact.

"Tris?" I ask. She looks like she really wants to say something but physically can't. I know that's not the case. She looks at me with worry and fear that she can't speak. "It's ok Tris, the doctor says you suffered some major emotional trauma. You're emotionally shocked." I say sounding like an Erudite. She just looks at me, she's trying to tell me something but I can't read her eyes. "I'll just talk okay. If I ask you a question, close you eyes for 3 seconds for yes and do nothing for no. okay Tris?" She closes her for three seconds and I nod.

I look behind me, There is about 30 people outside the large glass window. I turn behind me and shut the blinds. Ok, here we go. I'm not going to go easy on her. I need answers.

"Are we… over?" I ask. She doesn't close her eyes, but she does start to cry again. I know she isn't sure about her answer.

"Are you angry with me?" She turns her head away but I just wheel myself to the other side. I can do this all day. I move on.

"Do you love me like you did yesterday?" I'm not sure I want to know the answer to this one. She doesn't close her eyes. I wait and wait but they don't close. I cry. I cry like a baby.

"Would you like to see someone else right now?" I ask. This time, she closes her eyes tight and for a long time. Close your eyes when I get to the person you want to see.

"Christina, Zeke, Uriah,Caleb, Lynn, Shauna, Mar, Will…" She closes her eyes at Will's name and doesn't open them until she hears me leave the room. I send Will in.

"She wants to see you." I grumble as I walk past. Everyone has a hurt look on their face as I walk out of the hospital. I head straight to the bar and drink. And drink, And drink, and drink some more.

**Tris' pov**

I let Tobias know that I want to see Will. I close my eyes because I can't bare to look him in the yes. I chose to see Will for a reason. I want to talk. But I know I can't get myself to open up to someone I love. I trust Will but we're not that close.

"Have you um… Spoken yet?" He asks when he enters the room.

"No" I say holding back tears. He reopened the blinds and everyone can see me. "I'm uh, pregnant." I tell him. He just looks back. "I don't want it." I manage to get out. Will wraps his arms around me and I sob into his shoulder for a moment before I see what' on the nightstand. He releases me. He picks up a sheet of paper and reads it to me.

"It says, 'Dear Tris, it's your choice, Tobias'. Is Four, Tobias?" He asks and I nod. "Your ring is on here Tris." He adds. Then he realizes what the note means. This is Tobias asking me if I want to stay with him. "What are you going to do?" He asks. I put my hand out to him and he slips the ring on my finger.

"Can you get everyone to leave?" I ask looking at all the people outside. He nods and leaves without another word. I have a plan.

Will clears everyone out. once the coast is clear. I stand up and walk out in nothing but my hospital gown. The nurses try to grab me but I just push forward. I know where to find Tobias. At the bar. People try to stop me as I attempt to leave. Will steps in front of me as I near the exits.

"Looking for Four?" He asks. I nod at him. He grabs my hand in a friendly manner and he leads me to Tobias. A we near the entrance to the bar, Will lets go of my hand and walks away. The bar is nearly empty because it's about lunch time. He turns and just stares at me. I gulp and extend my hand to him showing him the ring. I still can't get myself to talk to him. He smiles. Kind of.

A nurse come rushing in an jabs a needle in my neck. I recognize the the liquid as peace serum. I has some black specks in it and I immediately know there is something else in it. Tobias nods at the nurse. He grabs my hand and pulls me down a few hall ways I've never seen.

**Tobias' pov**

I told one of nurses to give her this new serum if she tried to come after me. I just need answers. We gave her a very strong truth serum. I am going to interrogate her.

I sit her down in the white interrogation room. we each take a seat and she sits across from me. I start immediately.

"Are you cheating on me?" I blurt out.

"No" She says giggling. If she weren't hopped up on peace serum right now, I would think the giggling ment she was lying.

"Do you love me" I ask.

"No" she replies more seriously this time. I feel sick.

"When did you stop loving me?" I ask, choking on my words as they come out. She looks at her watch and back at me.

"A half a minute ago." I give her a confused look. "I can fight the truth serum you jack ass!" She shouts running away.

PAGEBREAHPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

I find her an hour later overlooking the chasm. Oh God, she's doing it again. Wait, where is she going. I see her taking the secret path only her and I know about. I follow her being as quiet as I can. I approach her but keep my distance. I see fear in her eyes. A lot of it. I take a step and she flinches.

"I'm not going to hurt you Tris." And then, I realize why she is afraid. I am extremely drunk. All my words are slurring together and I look like shit. I decide to hug her but I accidentally slap her face.

"I'm going to see Will now." She states. Is she cheating me. I watch her as she takes the ring off her finger as she drops it on the ground as she walks away. I let her go. She doesn't love me anymore I'm just as bad as Marcus.

I head back to my apartment. I don't leave the bed for 3 days. I haven't done anything. I am about to die and I don't care. Right as I begin to doze, I feel someone get into be with me. It's Tris. I say nothing and she wraps her arm around me and we sleep.

I wake up to a note on the nightstand and I am alone in the bed. I read it.

_Dear 4,_

_ I am willing to stay with you but you have to get your shit together. It won't be easy and we need to talk about the baby. I'm staying with Will and Christina for the week. Let's start with some simple things today: -Shower -Eat -Drink (water). Food is on the kitchen Table._

_ -6_

I do what the note says. I eat, drink and shower. I am also going to return her ring.

I head over to Will's an hour later. Christina opens the door and gives me disgusted look. I exten my hand a give her a black, velvet box containing Tris's ring.

"Would you like me to tell her anything for you?" She asks, annoyed.

"Tell her to get her to get her shit together too." I walk away without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tobias' pov**

This and I pass each other in the hall on the way to bed and we stop. She moves in front of me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Tobias" she whispers against my neck. She hands me a list. A list of things to do tomorrow. Before she walks away, I grab her wrist and she stiffens.

"You don't really think i'm going to hurt you right?" She shrugs and I take my hand off of her. "I made you a list too." I say as I walk away.

As I continue in the direction of my apartment, I think about the initiates. Zeke and Shauna are training the transfer now. But, because there are two 'batches' this year, we might get to train the second group. I also think about the list I gave Tris. I only wrote one thing on it. "Get married."

When I get in my apartment, I plop down on the be and open my list. It says:

Talk about baby

Clean

Help me move back in (Christina says I'm ruining her sex life)

Well, I guess we have 4 things to do tomorrow.

**Tris' pov**

I open the list Tobias gave me. He wants to get married tomorrow. I'm have conflicted feelings about this. I love him. But I don't. I feel like I should be mad at him. I'm not.

I lay down on Christina's couch. Suddenly, Christina and Will burst through the door making out but stop when they see me.

"I'll just go." I say awkwardly.

"No" Says Christina sternly. "The doctotrsays not to let you leave my sight. Where will you go anyways?"

"To see Tob-Four" I reply coldly.

"He's not right for you Tris. You need to move on." And with that statement, I swing my bag over my shoulder and walk. "You know what Tris! Go fucking jump if you want to!" She screams down the hall. I keep walking and don't look back at her.

I enter Tobias' apartment. He's sleeping. I crawl down under the sheets with him and kiss his jaw. He stirs. He looks startled to see me. I slowly start to trail my kisses in the direction of his mouth.

"Stop" he says. I raise an eyebrow. "I need to know what 'this' is. I need to know if you still love me." The only problem is, I don't know the answer to this question.

"Tobias, I need help" I plead.

"Huh" he remarks.

"I-I've been hurting myself lately. I think I need to get help." Tobias flicks the bedside table lamp on. We're both crying.

"What?" He asks sounding hurt. I pull my top off and then my pants revealing a body covered in cuts and bruises. His jaw drops and he bundles me into his arms.

"Please help" I whimper.

"He dressed" He demands.

"Why?"

"We're going to Amity to get you the help you need. We'll talk about the baby on the what there." I do what he says and moments later we are walking toward the train.

He jumps in first and pulls me in after. "I'm just going to be straightforward with this Tris, Do you want to keep this baby."

"No" I mumble, barely audible.

"Ok then, it's settled. We'll terminate the pregnancy." He says. I burst into tears.

I doze off against his chest but he shakes me awake when we near their compound. Almost immediately after we jump off, Johanna Reyes approaches us. She is somewhat the Amity leader. Their faction makes group decisions.\

"Do you have any therapists we could speak to, like now?" Tobias asks for me.

"Well Four, I am a therapist and I doubt you'll find anyone else awake at this ungodly hour. So, come into my office." She leads in to a small building and down a hallway into her office.

"Tonight, I'm just going to listen. That's all. So Tris, what's wrong?" She asks.

"ok," I start, "Well like, a week ago we were playing candor or dauntless and we all had to take some of your faction's peace serum. While, we all suffered a bit of memory loss and We made have had sex. Now, I'm pregnant and I really don't want to have a kid so I think I might get rid of it. Last month, I tried to kill myself a while back and then I got 'better' but then when I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I kind of lest a two word apology/suicide note and left it outside the door of where Four was working and ran away. I tried to jump into the chasm but someone caught me and I have no idea who. Oh yeah, and on the note, I had my engagement ring taped to it so I guess we were kind of broken up. I woke up in a hospital and I couldn't talk. Four said I was in emotional shock so we communicated in blinks. Cheesy I know. And I told him I wanted to talk to my friend Will. I wanted to talk to him because I didn't have to guts to talk to anyone close to me. And I trust Will. Four had left my ring on the nightstand with a note that said It was my choice if we stayed together. I ended up putting the ring on and I broke out of the hospital to find Four. He followed me down to the chasm and was super drunk. Then, he tried to hud me or something and slapped me in the face so I threw the ring on the ground and left. After that, Four didn't get out of bed for 3 days straight. One night, I went into his apartment and got in bed with him and just, everything beens fucked up since."

By the end of my rant I am breathless and sobbing. "Tris, aren't you forgetting something?" He looks at me.

"An I may or may not be hurting myself." With that, Johanna jaw practically falls to the floor.

"May I uh see?" She asks cautiously. I shake my head no. "Can you at least explain to me what you've been doing to yourself." I think for a minute. I guess there's no harm in telling her.

"I uh, cut myself and burn myself. And I think I might have an eating disorder." Tobias gets up and leaves the room. Johanna walks over to me and hugs me. It just makes me cry more. "Why does he always do that!" I shout.

"Do what?" Asks Johanna.

"He always leaves or walks away when things get to hard."

"Tris, you should get some sleep we have cots set up in the back. I'll talk to Four." I nod and leave.

**Tobias' pov**

Johanna calls me into her office and Tris passes me on her way out with looking at me.

"Did you know about everything she just said?" She asks.

"A lot of it. I was confused on why she kept going to see Will though. I thought she was cheating on me for a while. And I didn't know she was hurting herself." Tears run down my face when I think about it.

"When did you find out?" She asks being straight forward.

"An hour ago. That's why we're here." She takes a deep breath taking it all in. "I suggest that she stays here in Amity for a week. Alone." This time, it's my turn to take a minute to digest the idea. I nod. "Be on your way" she adds. I reluctantly nods and I go to say goodbye.

I walk into the backroom and see Tris lying awake on a cot. I walk up to her and explain the situation to her. She nods and pulls my lips to hers. We kiss for a few minutes. I walk out of the room. Johanna told me that she thinks Tris is too dependant on me so she needs to be alone.

I arrive back at Dauntless and Eric waits for me by the train. "Well well, well, where have you been Four?" He sneers.

"I had an emergency last night that needed to be taken care of immediately." I say.

"What's so damn important that you need to leave in middle of the night?" He spits.

"Tris did something stupid." His expression softens but he turns away and leaves without another question.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris' pov**

I need to get the hell out of here. These Amity are absolutely crazy. Their happiness scares me. It must be all the bread. The only upside to being here is that I can see Robert.

I've been meeting with Johanna Reyes everyday. It's 4 day. I check the calendar. It's December1st. Zeke is having his Winter zipline party. I need to be there. I remember him telling me that he always has it 6:30pm. I jump out of bed. I'm not aloud to leave the compound unless I get permission from Johanna. I doubt she'll let me go. I make my way to her office.

"Ah, Tris, your appointment isn't until 6."

"I was wondering if I could go some where." I say a little too happy. She shoots me a skeptical look.

"Where?" She asks. Is she actually considering this.

"The Hancock building!" I exclaim.

"Tris, I don't think that's a good idea." I frown.

"What not?" I whine.

"Tris, you're severely depressed and suicidal." I pout my lip when she say's this. She sighs. "What exactly will you be doing at the Hancock building?"

Well, first we either run to the top floor or take an elevator if the generators are working. Then, we open the panel in the roof and climb through so we're on top of the building."

"Are you crazy!" She shouts.

"Let me finish." I say. She nods. "Then we put on a black harness made of cloth and hook it to a large cable. Then, we zipline down!" I say with excitement building in my words.

"Are you crazy. What if you try to jump?" Why doesn't she trust me?. I decide to threaten her. I snuck a gun in the other night.

"Is really any better than this?" I pull my gun out and press it to my temple. She freezes.

"Guards!" She shouts.

"I'll do it Johanna!" I shout. She looks terrified. I'm only bluffing. I'm not going to kill myself. Her face is hilarious. I promise I'll be back tonight. I walk out of the room holding myself hostage.

"You crazy!" She shouts.

"No the Amity are crazy! You guys are too fucking happy!" Once I'm into the clear, I run to the trains and swing myself in as it passes. The ride home is unbearable. It's 6 o'clock when I get there and I see Zeke in the hall. He waves.

"Are you coming ziplining?!" He says excitedly.

"Hells yeah I'm coming!" I squeel. We run to the train with the other Dauntless and hop on. I'm so excited. We all jump off the train in one big pack.

We make our way to the building, but when I get there, Tobias stands guarding the front door with his arms cross.

"What the Hell Tris!" He shouts. I shrug. "Johanna called me said you put a gun to your head and ran away to go ziplining. And not to mention you called her faction crazy!" I shrug and give him a nervous smile. "That's so fucking brilliant Tris!" He shouts. I grin.

He puts his hands on my hips and mine automatically wrap around his neck we kiss for what seems like forever. His hands rubbing up and down my sides and my hands playing in his hair. "Do you think we'll be okay?" I ask when we pull away.

"Yes." He says positively. He waits for me to say something.

"I'm uh- keeping the...um baby" I say. He kisses me again. I am not Beatrice Prior. I am Tris Eaton. The girl who kissed Tobias in the chasm and the girl who grabbed his hand in the hallway just because I wanted to. I am the girl having a baby at 17. I am brave. I am Dauntless.

"Do you want to zipline?" He asks me.

"Yes, but you can stay down here if you'd like." He gulps and shakes his head and we descend for the elevator together. We get i line and surprisingly, we're not the last people up there. When we get to the front, Zeke holds up a strange kind of sling.

"I assume you guys want this one?" He asks.

"What is 'that one'?" I ask.

"A couple sling. You can go down together." He winks at Four and I laugh. We smile at each other and get into the sling. We are pressed side by side.

"Why is your heart racing Tris?" He asks, reminding me of the time we went into his fear landscape together. I roll my eyes at him. I hear Tobias start to panic. His breathing becomes unsteady and I grab his hand. We decide to go face first.

3!

2! Zeke pushes us down on two and Tobias flinches. We both scream. At first because we're scared but then out of euphoria. My face burns from the bitter cold on the way down. I should have grabbed a coat.

When we land safely he pulls two pieces of crumpled paper out of his pocket and shows them to me. The first one is the list he made me that says "get married" and the second is a marriage certificate.I take my hands out of my gloves and he hands me a pen and I sign. We kiss until everyone is at the bottom. Let's just say, it takes a while to get everyone down.

At this moment, I am sure of everything. I want to be with Tobias forever and have a baby with him. We sit on the train together and I rest my head on his shoulder. His eyes are closed but I can tell he's awake.

"I'm not going back to Amity." I say. I feel him nod.


	19. Chapter 19

**m rated chapter:A week later Tobias' pov**

"Tris wake up!" I shake her harshly.

"What?" She whines in response.

"The new initiates come today." She stands up. She's getting an ultrasound today at lunch. He stomach is growing too fast and we're afraid something is wrong. She's only 2 ½ weeks along.

She slumps over to the bathroom and starts to undress. The door wasn't shut completely so it slowly starts to creek open. She's almost entirely naked. She notices the door open enough that I can see her. She also notices me staring. Instead of closing the door, she winks at, keeps undressing and gets in the shower like nothing happened. I smile to myself. She can be so weird sometimes.

When I am done getting dressed, Tris is still in the shower. We won't have much time so I decide I should get Tris some breakfast and just meet her at the net. I look at the time. If I don't run I'll be late. I run in and see a long line in the cafeteria. Luckily, Zeke sits near the doors and just happens to have two muffins on his plate. I sprint past and snatch them off his tray. By the time he catches up, Tris and I are at the net together eating the muffins. He punches me and I groan. Tris and I are training the transfers while Christina and Will train the Dauntless born initiates.

We can hear Max addressing the new initiates and telling them to jump. Tris and I put on our 'Six' and 'Four' faces. We see a blur fall down from the roof. She's a girl. And she wears, blue, red, yellow, black, white and gray.

"What faction are you from?" asks Christina.

"None" says the girl as she smiles. She must be factionless. I've heard of situations like this. When a factionless couple have a kid they are sometimes allowed to attend the choosing ceremony. Tris pulls her out with an 'oomph'.

"Name?" Asks Tris.

"Well uh, my parents never really named me." She mumbles.

"Choose." Says Tris shrugging her shoulder.

"Can you name me?" She asks Tris. Wow, this is really strange but Tris nods anyway.

"You look like a Karina." Says Tris smiling. The girl nods. "Make the announcement Four." She says in her instructor voice.

"First Jumper!_Karina!" I scream. Cheering Erupts from the roof and the crowd behind us.

**Karina's pov**

The instructor who just named me and a really hot guy lead us in through a set of double doors and introduce themselves.

"My name is Six and this here is Four" she says gesturing to the oh so sexy guy.

"Numbers? That's dumb." Sneers a Candor beside me. Four walks up to her and looks her straight in the eyes. She grins.

"What so funny, Candor?" He asks.

"Your hot" She blurts out. Four pretends to flips long hair over his shoulders and bats his lashes at her. Right befor he says something, Six walks up to him and stomps of his foot. He flinches. Then, I see why she did it. Six is clearly pregnant and they both have similar rings on their fingers. I find it a little strange. They look so young. They disregard what the Candor girl said and move on.

"Through these doors is the pit. A place you will learn to love. If you need anything, you can probably find it here." She says as Six pushes open the doors. It is AMAZING. So many stores and shops line the walls up and down and rocky pathways with no railings. I love it.

"Now over here, is the chasm. It represents the fine line between idiocy and bravery. One jump of the edge will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again. Six has a pained looked on her face when he says that. Everyone looks at the chasm in awe, I keep my distance.

"How old are you guys?" Blurts out a nosy Erudite.

"Well, I'm 17 and Four here is 19." She answers proudly.

"Aren't you a little young to be pregnant?" I ask. I instantly regret it. She just gives me an icy stare.

"Who's the baby daddy!" shouts a candor boy to my left. She walks up to him and slaps him with the back of her hand. I don't really think she's allowed to do that but whatever. A man with a face full of piercing and dark greasy hair walks up to Six and Four and pulls out a gun. He holds it to Six's head and a clear liquid drips onto the floor.

"Oh shit Tris, did I just make you wet your pants!" He exclaims. Six clutches her stomach and falls to the floor groaning. Four makes a face at her and so does the guy that held the gun to her head.

"What wrong with her?" Asks Four with fear in his words.

"Her water just broke you idiots!" I shout at them. They give me evil looks and I stiffen.

"But that can't be, She's only 2 ½ months along." Four mutters.

"Four, just bring me to the FUCKING hospital! This baby is coming now!" She cries in pain. All of the other transfers huddle around to get a better look.

"Tris!" Screams a dark skinned boy from down the hall. He comes sprinting over and scoops her up.

"Oh my God Zeke! I am about to push a living being out of my girly bits, slap Four in the face for me and get me to Marlene!" She cries out in pain. The boy-Zeke-punches Four in the jaw and runs. We all stare in shock of what just went down.

Then, I do something brave. I walk up to Four and slap him across the cheek. People gasp. At first he looks at me with anger but then realizes why I did it and he sprints away.

A gorgeous boy with green eyes and shaggy blonde hair runs up to the guy with the gun.

"I'll bring them to the dining hall" he says. He addresses us next. "I am Will, a trainer for the Dauntless born and since your trainer is about to give birth and your other one went with, I will be taking you to lunch." He says. We all just stare at him. "Let's go!" He snaps.

**Tobias' pov**

When I get to the infirmary, I see Zeke lying Tris down on a cot.

"I need Four to be here. I'm not having a baby without him here!" She shouts struggling against the nurses and Marlene. She see's me and instantly stops. "Ok, let's fucking do this thing." She says.

Marlene is Tris' midwife so she's going to deliver the baby. She puts Tris' feet in stirrups at the end of the bed. I glance at her lower half **(a/n if ya know what I mean ;))** for a second and she notices.

"Four, not the time to be a horny teen boy." She smirks but I see a pained look in her eyes. I stop and go to hold her hand.

"Ok Tris, I think your ready to push now. You going to push for ten seconds and then breath for 5. Ready...Set...Push!" Says Marlene. Tris clutches my hand so hard I can feel her leaving marks.

"He-He-Who-Who" Breaths Tris.

"Ok Tris, just a few more pushes." Says Mar. Tris complies and pushes again. She lets out a sob and tightens her grip on my hand.

"Marlene! Get this baby out of me!" She begs.

"Ok Tris, just one more push and I can pull her out." Tris gives one final push and I hear crying. One of the nurses takes the baby away to clean him or her off. Tris sigh in releif. "Um, Tris, I need to talk to Four alone for a second, Don't move and inch." Marlene pulls me into the hall.

"Well, uh Four. Tris has triplets inside of her. One of the babies has a cord wrapped around its neck and it might not live. Honestly, none of the babies will probably live. They only weigh about a pound each. This is going to be hard for her and you need to support her in whatever she does. ok?" I know what she's talking about. She's asking me to support her if doesn't want to keep all of the babies. All I can manage is a nod. Then I hear a scream from the room.

Marlene and I bolt in there.

"What the hell is happening Mar!?" SHe shouts.

"Um, SURPRISE! You're having triplets!" She replies. "Ok, now Tris, you need to lie as still as possible." Tris nods and A tear falls down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb. I see Mar pull out another baby and gently set it on the table behind her. It's not crying and I know it's dead. A strangled sob escapes me.

Tris immediately senses that something is wrong and starts to hyperventilate. A nurse places a breathing mask on her. Tris starts to push again out of instinct.

"Stop." Demands Marlene. "Don't push." Tris fights the urge to push. Marlene pulls out another bab. It doesn't cry but she hands it to the nurses. "Good job Tris" SHe says as she wheels her chair over to the babies and slips on fresh gloves. I kiss Tris on the cheek.

**Okay guys, obviously, I don't know much about pregnancy and birth so just bare with me on that. I'm just a teen girl. And let me know what you think Tris should do/name the babies!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tris' pov**

Marlene informs me that 2 of the 3 babies survived. The third one she delivered has some breathing difficulties and will need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. The first baby will only stay here for about six days. I can leave today but I need to come back to feed the babies throughout the day. We had two girls. Tobias is going to name one and I get to name the other. I get to name the older one.

I'm between the names Mallory and Jemma. And I think Tobias likes the names Blair and Violet. We need to have our decisions by the end of the day. I've been in the hospital for two days and Tobias convinced Max and Eric to postpone initiation for a day. They reluctantly agreed.

Throughout my entire life, I've never been this happy. I have a new family here. I love Tobias and I love my children. I love life again. I have my eating disorder under control and I haven't hurt myself since I went to Amity.

I'm going to visit Johanna Reyes today. She deserves to know how I'm doing. I need to apologize for how I left.

Tobias helps me into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. We're doing guns today. We're are saving combat for last so I can participate. When I enter the training room, I get strange looks from everyone. I guess I did leave on an awkward note last time. Tobias stangs in the back of the room. I scan the initiates. We only have 7 in this group. Mostly girls. (**a/n f is for female and m is for male)**

(f)Karina-Factionless

(m)Derrick-Candor

(m)Zach-Erudite

(f)Emelia-Candor

(f)Sasha-Erudite

(f)Charlie-Amity

(f)Aliah-Candor

"Hey Four" I mumble.

"Six, would you like to demonstrate?" He asks me. I trudge over to the target and stand in front of it. Tobias gives me a sexy smirk. I try to smile. He shoots a whole round of bullets none of them hit me but a few come close. He turns to the initiates.

"Grab a gun!" He booms. The initiates scramble to get their hands on a gun. Thers's an extra so I decide to grab one myself. I fire a few times and they all hit the center. Tobias walks up behind me and wraps his hands around me so we're both holding the gun. He uses the bullets to form a "6" On the target. I smile and he kisses the top of my head. I get a mean glare from Sasha she is totally fawning over Tobias. I smirk at he and she turns away.

There's also the boy named Zach. He totally has a crush on me. He walks over to me while I'm shooting and sets his hands on my waist. I whip around and punch him in the face. He goes out cold on the ground and I just broke a finger. Tobias appoints Derrick to carry him to the infirmary and sends me off to feed the babies and fix my finger. I'm not comfortable with him being left alone in a room full of girls but I trust him.

Karina's pov

Six leaves the room and Four paces back and forth watching us shoot. We walks up to me. "How's the baby?" I ask casually.

"Babies" he corrects me. Oh.

"How many?" I ask getting carried away with my curiosity.

"There um… were three but only two-uh-made it." I am surprised by his answer. He being strangely open with me. He doesn't seem upset by my questions so I ask another.

"What are their names?" He shrugs and walks away. I guess they haven't named them yet.

Tris walks in with two pieces of paper in her of her fingers has a splint on it.

"To-Four!" She does that all the time. I wonder if anyone else notices. SHe obviously almost says Fours real name. I know it's Tobias. I've met his mother and she told me all about him. "We have 5 minutes to name the kids before Max names them!" I wonder who Max is.

"Uh, name the younger one Blair." He says quickly. "What are you going to name the oldest one?" He asks her.

"Mallory." She says confidently. He nods with approval.

"Ok, everyone, it's time for lunch. We're a day behind so be prepared for knife throwing here at 1." He thunder through the room. Everyone files out but me. Tobias, Six and I all just stand there.

"Hello Tobias." I say bravely.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"Your Tobias Eaton, I know your mother. She says hi." I say. They give me blank stares and I take this as my cue to leave. I back out of the room and head down or lunch.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK I am skipping over the knife throwing scene just because this story already had one.**

Tris' pov

It's a little after dinner and Tobias and I are going to see Johanna. I feed the babies and we go out to meet the train. The ground starts to rumble and when the train approaches, I haul myself in. Me and Tobias rest for a while on the way to Amity. When we jump off we see a large ring of people in a circle all holding hands. A young boy approaches us and asks how he can help.

"We're here to see Johanna Reyes." I say.

"Follow me." He says politely. Someone's been eating too much bread. He leads into her office and she gives me a cold stare.

"Tris, Four" She says in greeting. "Take a seat."

"I'm sorry" I blurt out.

"For what?" She asks.

"Holding a gun to my head and leaving."

"Apollogy accepted. Now, Tris, how have things been?"

"Well I uh had my babies the other day. It was triplets but one died. We named the other two Mallory and Blair. I have my eating disorder under controll and haven't hurt myself in a while. I'm in a happy relationship. I got married the day I left here. Four and I are back to training initiates and things are good." She nods along to my words.

"What are you going to do with a the babies?" I feel hurt that she asked but I guess it makes sense.

"Keeping them." I say. This makes Tobias smile.

"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss with me today Tris. Or you Four?" She asks us.

"Yes, but I'd like to ask you alone." Tobias gives me a hurt look and leaves the room.

"What is it Tris?"

"Well, as you know, I live with Four. The only problem is that the apartment holds too many bad memories. I'm too afraid to tell him." I admit.

"Sometimes, Tris, you just need to be blunt about it. Just tell him how you feel." I nod at her response.

"Thank you Johanna." I smile and hug her. She waves down the hall as Tobias and I exit the compound.

"What are you hiding from me Tris?" He asks. I just shake my head. "You can tell me anything." He tells me. I just nod.

Tobias' pov

When we get back to Dauntless, Marlene informs us that Mallory is strong enough to leave but needs to come back tomorrow. She has been gaining weight and weighs 3 ½ lbs already. We decide to stop by and pick her up before dinner. Tris takes her and passes her to me. I cradle her in my arms. She has light brown hair sprouting on her head and blue eyes. Which I think all babies have. Tris and I sit down at our lunch table and all the usual people are there. Will and Christina sit across from us.

Tris straps something around her neck. It looks like a mix between a blanket and a bib. She put the Mallory under it and feeds her. Will and Christina make gross faces.

"Uh, Tris what are you doing?" Will asks.

"Feeding a baby" She says calmly.

"Wait, babies drink from you boobs?" He asks in horror.

****"Wait you really didn't know that?" Interjects Christina. He nods. I start to laugh and everyone joins in. Things are just like they used to be and I love it. We are free and we are Dauntless.


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n ok, so I know the babies would have probably died but would just have have lead to more depression and dark stuff. I just got Tris to come to terms about having a kid and I'm not going to fuck that up. Keep in mind that this is probably far in the future so I assume that there would be a quick recovery for mother and baby because of the advancement in medical technology.**

**Tris' pov**

This morning, I went to see Marlene. She said that I can take Blair home later tonight. I don't know how I'm going to manage. Mallory wakes up all the time in the night and that's hard enough on Tobias and I. SHe also gave me a note that says I can train fighting in initiation today. I just have to take this strange medicine for who knows what.

After I see Mar, I head back to the apartment to wake Tobias up. I jiggle the doornob expecting it to be unlocked. It's not. And to make matters worse, I'm holding a crying baby.

"Four!" I shout against the door.

"What!?" I hear a shout back.

"Let me in!" I shout even louder.

"What?!" Oh my gosh. Just screw it, i'm leaving. I walk down the hall towards the dining hall and see Christina on the way.

"Hey Chris!" I shout up the hall. She turns to look at me and runs over.

"Oh hey Tris, can I hold Mallory?" She asks excitedly. I hand her over.

"What are you and Will teaching the initiates today?" I ask.

"Guns I think. You?"

"Combat." I say.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, Mar gave me permission." I say smiling. "So, where were you headed?"

"To the dining hall."

"Oh cool me too" I say. We walk down the hall together. Saying nothing to each other. As soon as we enter, I check the time. Training starts in two minutes. Luckily, Zeke has two muffins on his tray so I grab them and run. I get to the training room and all of the initiates are there but no Tobias. I stand around rocking back and forth on my feet until Karina speaks up.

"Can I hold your baby?" She asks. Out of all the initiates, I probably trust her the most so, why not? I pass the baby to her. Everyone surrounds her trying to get a closer look. I smile to myself. It's like this for about five minutes and them Tobias walks in holding a baby carrier.

"Four, she's not supposed to leave the hospital until later." I scold.

"Mar told me to pick her up now." He;s huffing a puffing, he must've ran here.

"Wait, why did you pick up her baby?" Asks Derrick, clearly confused.

"Dude, are you really that blind? They're my babies too." Says Tobias. Derrick backs down. Mallory starts crying so I take her back from karina and she stops instantly.

"Ok, today, we are going to learn how to fight. I suggest you pay attention." I say loudly. Tobias and I made a deal that I would get to demonstrate how to fight. I give him the baby and make my way to a punching bag. I demonstrate a few kicks and punches and tell the initiates what each one is called as I show them. "Your turn." I tell them. They all start to kick and punch and they're pretty good.

But Karina is doing to well. "Where'd you learn to fight like this?" I ask her.

"I'm factionless, we all know how to fight." I nod and keep walking. This goes on for about an hour then we take a break to eat. "After lunch, you will have an opportunity to fight against Four and I which I suggest you use." They file out of the room.

**Karina's pov**

We head down to lunch but Zach puts his arm out to stop me. I try to shove him out of the way. He shoves back. I punch him in the jaw and he kicks me in the ribs. It knocks the breath out of me but I recover quickly. I punch him the eye and he falls down. While he's down, I run away. I head to my table. When I near the pit I see and enormous crowd in front of me. I slowly make my way to the center. In the center, I see Six surrounded 5 guys who I now know as Zeke,Uriah,Eric,Tobias and Will. They're all about to fight Tris.

"10 points for everyone of you I beat!" She shouts and they nod at her. Then she looks at me. "Karina!" My head snaps up and she holds out her baby to me. "Take Mallory." She says and I step forward and take the baby. The circle widens a bit because the fight is about to start. There must be at least half the compound here. People are taking bets in the back.

I'm afraid for Tris. She can't take own any of these guys. She's so small.

"Beatrice!" Screams a deep voice in the crowd.

"Go away Caleb I'm a little busy right now!" She shouts. She runs forward through the crowd and tries to punch Four. Four blocks it with one hand and punches him in the face with the other. Tris nods.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Shouts Four. The entire crowd erupts in screams and cheers. Six's baby stays surprisingly quiet.

**Tris' pov**

Zeke makes the first move and swings for my face. I dodge it and punch his jaw and he stumbles back. While he's off balance I kick his side and he falls down. While he's down Eric jumps at me and punches my rib. I fall to the ground but get up in time. I kick his shin and he hops back. I take this chance to punch his face. He grabs my arm and twist it backwards and I scream at the top of my lungs.

My scream wakes caleb up. "Beatrice! Fucking call it off!" He shouts. I ignore his. My arm is in a lot of pain so I my good arm to punch Eric in the nose and blood splatters out. He grabs his nose leaving his stomach unguarded so I elbow there. He falls back.

Four springs into action and punches my cheek. I stumble back and fall. Then I get an idea. I am going to use him to my advantage. I pretend to black out. He kneel down next to me and I punch him square in the face and he passes out. Everyone cheers but spots blur my vision. I try to shake them away. Zeke gets back off the ground and Uriah joins him.

Uriah has a weakness. He doesn't use his legs. He swings at my face but duck and kick his ribs. He stumbles and i see the palm of my hand and whack him the temple. He cries out and falls.

Some one in the front has a large white board with names on it. Whenever the crowd thinks I've defeated the person, their name gets crossed off. Eric gets off the ground kicks my legs out from under me. The fall makes me cough blood. I get up and I feel sick.I punch Eric in the face and continue this until his eyes roll back. His name gets crossed. I feels good to beat him up.

Will decides it's his turn to go. We punch back and forth until he grabs my hair and whips me to the ground. I shriek. As long as I'm on the ground I might as well take his legs out. I swope my leg and he falls. They cross out Will's name. Three more to go.

Four turns around to wipe his hands on his pants and I pounce on back. He stretches his arms back, flips me over and drops me on the ground. I can't see anything and the world is spinning. Then I hear my baby cry. I know she's fine. It just sounds like she's hungry. I feel my boobs leak and I look down.

"Fuck!" I let out a frustrated scream when I see that it went right through my shirt. I get up and slap Uriah. He looks confused so punch him until he concedes. Two more to go.

Zeke hits the side of my hand and I fall. Something pops and I scream a little. I get up and knee him in the balls. He's out. Tobias is the only one left. I try to look up but my eyes keep going back and I'm out. I get off the ground and they are wheeling everyone away on a gurnee. As they wheel me away everyone cheers. I smile. The initiates grin and cheer the loudest. I took down a leader today and A trainer and two Dauntless born.

I wake up in a hospital room. A man and a woman in grey stand in front of me along with a boy in blue, and a boy in black.

"Who are you people?" I ask.


	22. Chapter 22

**I tried writing this chapter like 5 times and this is as good as it's gonna get. Btw, Tris was fighting the guys because it was a bet. 10 points for each person she beat. **

**Tobias' pov**

"Who are you people?" Tris asks. Tris' parents start to cry but Caleb just looks angry.

"You!" Shouts Tris' father Andrew. "This is all your fault Tobias Eaton!" He spits my name. I scowl at him. Tris' mother slaps me in the face. I barely flinch. She is weak.

"Oh my God! Stop!" Tris shouts. We all stare at her. Does she remember us? "I was just kidding." She says.

"What the hell Beatrice!?" Shouts her father. I've never heard an abnegation swear before so he must be pretty mad at her right now.

"Wow Tris, you have a pretty dark sense of humor." I chuckle.

"Beatrice, I forbid you from seeing this boy!" Shouts . And with that, Christina walks in with Will and they each hold a baby carrier. "Hmm, look at these Dauntless hooligans, having kids at such a young age." I look at Tris. She should be the one to explain this.

"Uh Dad, these are my children." She blushes.

"Kids before you married? What is the matter with you?" He asks in disbelief. Tris pulls her hands out from under the blanket and shows them her wedding ring. He sighs. Tris' mom just stands and smiles. She reaches down and takes Mallory out of her carseat and rocks her back and forth.

Blair starts crying and Will takes out and hands her me. She quiets down instantly. storms out of room.

"Hey Tris?"I say.

"Yeah Four?" She says.

"You're 40 points richer" I smile at her. She took out everyone but me. "But, you still can't beat me." I smirk and she hits me in the arm. "Now let's get out of here." I smile at her. "We have some initiates to fight."

"But Tobias, I just got beat up by like 5 guys." She complains.

"The Erudite tried a new medicine on you that makes the healing process speed up immensely. They are only aloud to use it if someone is in a really bad condition. You should feel fine." She just stares at me. "What?" I ask.

"You sound like an Erudite." She says blankley.

"Hey!" Whines Caleb.

"Honey, I should be on my now." Says Tris' mom handing the other baby to me.

"Goodbye mother." Say's Tris as she waves. Her mother leans next to my ear and whispers "Take care of her Tobias." And walks out of the room.

"So Beatrice, care to explain why a group of guys were trying beat the shit out of you?" He asks it as a question but it's clearly a command.

"Get off my back Caleb it was just a bet. I got 40 points." She says annoyed.

"Ugh whatever. My ride isn't here until after dinner. Can I hang out with you two for a while?"

"Fine" Tris and I say at the same time. "Hurry Tris, fights start in 10 minutes. Caleb, do mind watching the babies?" I ask.

He shrugs and holds his arms out. I hand him the babies. "Let's get going." I mutter. I help Tris get out of her bed and back into her normal clothes.

"Tris, are you sure you're ready to fight some initiates?" I ask. She nods at me and smiles. Caleb holds a baby in each arm and we leave the hospital. Marlene waves at us as we go.

When we get to the training room. Everyone applauds Tris is grinning and I take her hand. Zach and Sasha frown. Tris giggles at their jealousy. I turn to Caleb.

"Wanna see how we train?" I ask him smirking he. He gulps and gives a sly nod.

"Ok pansycakes! If you want to fight, get behind Four or Me! The rest of you, stay the hell out of our way!" Tris shouts.

"Beatrice!" Caleb exclaims at her vulgar.

"Shut it pansycake." She snaps.

"Oh I always knew you'd come out around to that word!" Squeals Uriah limping into the room with a swollen face. Tris laughs at the sight. All of the girls line up behind Tris and The boys behind me. Uriah walks up to Caleb and Tries to take Blair from his arms. Tris nods at Caleb as to say 'Go ahead'.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask addressing the two boys surrounding me. They both raise their hands and I choose Derrick. I enter the ring and get into stance.

Derrick's weakness is that he doesn't move much. I use that to my advantage. Whenever he swings a punch I jump out of the way and hit him in the blink of an eye. It only takes a few minutes and Derrick is on the ground.

It's Tris' turn to fight now and she picks Karina. They get into the ring. Karina throws the first punch and Caleb makes a frustrated noise. I set my hand on his shoulder reassuringly and he stiffens.

"Caleb? Are you scared of me?" I ask holding back laughter.

"I am not!" He shouts.

"Wow, maybe you were cut out for Candor because you're a terrible liar." He blushes and we turn back to the fight.

**Karina's pov**

I punch Six first but it doesn't seem to affect her much. He slams her palm into the side of my head I get a little dizzy. I see a blur in front of me and punch it. I don't where I hit but she falls to the floor. I kick her and kick her. She finally musters up enough strength to pull my legs out from under me. It knocks the wind out of me.

She elbows me in the face when I try to get up. I fall back. I get up after a minute to everyone staring at me. "What?" I ask groggily.

"You almost beat Six!" Shouts Aliah.

"And?" I ask wanting an elaboration.

"No One's ever gotten that close to beating her." Says Four in shock. I see Tris lying on the ground next to me regaining consciousness.

"Did I lose?!" She exclaims.

"Almost. Karina's eyes rolled back just seconds before yours." Says Emelia. Tris sits up holding her head and fist bumps Uriah.

"Who's next!?" She booms. All of the girls look pretty terrified but no one wants to be a coward and back down. After about two hours, Six has beaten all the girls. Now, Four just need to fight Zach.

"You should fight Four" She suggest to me while breastfeeding her twins. I nod eagerly. "Hey Four! Your fighting Karina next!" She shouts at him. He just nods. He's a little busy punching Zach at the moment. All the girls look at me clearly Jealous that I'm the best fighter.

Four takes down Zach quickly and walks over to Six and I.

"Six, I can't hit a girl, it's considered cowardice unless it's self defence." He whines. That means the only way we can fight is if I attack him and he just needs to protect himself. I step toward him and punch him in the jaw.

"Oh no! I just got punched. I must defend myself!" He shouts dramatically so everyone can here. He must've understood what I was doing. I get so close to beating him but he kick me in just the right way that I fall to the floor.

**Tris' pov**

We send everyone off to lunch and wait for Karina to wake up. Uriah and Caleb stand in the room holing the babies after I feed them.

"Wait, this is how Dauntless initiate works!" Yells Caleb. We all just nod.

"This isn't even the worst part." I mumble.

"What's worse than this?" He asks curiously.

"We uh get injection with a serum and go into a simulation containing one of our biggest fears." I say quietly thinking of all the terrible things that I've experienced. Caleb looks shocked and I can't help but burst out laughing. My laughing wakes Karina up and she looks around in a daze.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated recently. My mom took me on a surprise trip to Wisconsin an I couldn't type. Get ready for a crappy chapter!**

**Tobias' pov**

After Caleb left yesterday,Zeke announced that he is going to have yet another (you guessed it) truth or dare party. This time, Tris and I get to pick two of our best initiates to join us. We decide on Karina and Derrick. Will and Christina decide on Laura and Allison as their best initiates.

Tris and I have 10 minutes to get ready. We quickly change and run out of the room each carrying a baby carrier. Tori offered to babysit so we are bring Mallory and Blair down to her tattoo parlor.

"Hey guys" Tori greets us.

"Uh, hey, here are the babies" I say as we set the carriers down along with a black diaper bag.

"Ok then, see you guys later" SHe says nodding at us. We leave the room and head down to Zeke and Shauna's place. When we enter, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Eric, Allison, Laura, Karina, Derrick, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, and Will are scattered all around the apartment.

"Gather 'round pansycakes! Thy games of truth or dare shall commence! Thou who play sit here!" Zeke says gesturing to an open area on the floor. Everyone sits in a circle.

"I call first!" Shouts Triss next to my ear. She scans the crowd and her eyes land on Will. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What fears were in your fear landscape?" She asks. Will obviously doesn't want to be the first to take his clothes off.

"Getting stabbed in the eye, public speaking, being eaten, getting buried alive, suffocation, vomiting, losing controll of my muscles, sharks, heights, choking, getting shot…" We all just stare.

"If I recall correctly, you had 12 fears." Eric says smirking. I wonder what his 12th fear was.

"Four" he barely whispers. I can't help but laugh. Everyone stares at me but I can't stop. Tris joins in so now we're just laughing alone like idiots. Once we settle own, He turns to Tris.

"Truth or dare?" He asks evilly.

"Dare" She says.

Tris' pov

I can tell Will is silently planning revenge in his head and it scares me. He thinks for a moment tapping his finger on his chin menacingly.

"I dare you and Four to act out each of your fears while all of us try to guess it." He smirks. Oh God, I'm feel sick. I nod at Four and we stand up together and make our way to the other side of the room and everyone turns to face us. Ok, my first fear was crows. I pull Tobias down to me and whisper "I'll be myself and you be crows" He nods.

He starts to flap his viciously and pecks me with his forehead. I swat at him but he just keeps flapping.

"Seagulls!" Shouts Lynn.

"Birds!" Shouts Uriah.

"Crows!" Shouts Eric.

"Come on! Really Eric. You can't guess, you saw all my fears." I whine.

"Ok, ok I won't guess. Now move on." I nod. My next fear was the water tank. I pull a small, square rug to the center of the room and stand on it. It represents the bottom of the tank. In this 'demonstration'. I play myself and Tobias plays himself. He pretends to laugh and points at my feet. I fake a shiver as pretend water travels up my body. I pound an invisible box. By now, I act as if the water is covering my face and take a deep breath. I curl into a ball and just relax. Everyone just stares at me.

"No guesses?" I ask. Everyone just shakes their head. "Ugh, it was drowning in a glass box." I sigh.

"Then who was Four playing?" Aks Karina.

"I was playing myself." Says Tobias. She just nods. Fear number three, let's see. Drowning in a raging ocean. This one is going to be weird. Luckily, Zeke has a shaggy, round, blue rug. I grab Tobias' hand and pull him onto it. We just kind of spaz out for a minute. This is difficult to act out. "Guys, it's obviously drowning." I say because I know they'll never guess.

My fourth fear was the burning to death. I act as if i am tied to a steak. Once again, Tobias laughs and points to my feet and the pretend fire starts. I squirm around.

"Being burnt to death!" Shouts Will from the back of the room. I nod. Only three more to go. Now, we have to act out kidnapping. I stand in the center of the room acting casual and Tobias sneaks around the room and jumps for me. He swings me over his shoulder and I pretend to panic.

"Kidnapping obviously" snorts Laura. "How many moe fears do you have."

"Just one" I say.

"Actually Tris, you have two." Says Eric.

"B-but.." I stutter.

"I wanna see if you can pull the last one off." He winks at me and make a gross face at him.

"Fine. This next one, I can't act out so I'll just tell you. I have to kill my family. So, here goes the last one."

"I whisper the plan in Tobias' ear. My last fear is intimacy and I knew this would be hard to act out. I start making out with with Tobias and the guesses starts.

"PDA!" Shouts Allison.

"Kissing!" Shouts Derrick. Obviously we aren't getting the point across. I start to fumble with Tobias belt buckle. I'm not actually going to pull his pants off. Christina gasps.

"SEX!" She practically screams. All I can do is nod. I start to laugh and everyone joins in. We decide that we're done with truth or dare for the night and move on to bed wed or dead.

Four starts. "Marlene, bed wed or dead, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn? Oh, and I need reasons." He adds.

"Wed Lynn because I love her. Bed Uriah because he's the single one. And then kill Zeke." She says confidently. "Karina, bed wed or dead, Four, Will, Eric." She says.

Karina's pov

"Karina, bed wed or dead, Four, Will, Eric." Says Marlene. Oh God. This is a hard one. If I bed Four, Six will kill me but on the other hand, he's really hot. But I also don't want to be on Christina's bad side. But, Eric is just weird. Across the room, I see Derrick tap his wrist.

"Let's see. Bed Four because he's really hot, wed Will because he seems really nice and kill Eric because he seems mean." I say trying to sound confident like Marlene did. I decide to just continue the game. "Derrick? Bed wed or dead, Six, Christina, Four." I say. He looks shocked.

"Uh, Kill Four for obvious reasons, Bed Six because she is hot and too scary to marry and then wed Christina because she seems nicer." He answers. Everyone bursts out laughing and I just decide to join.

"Ok I think that's enough for the night" announces Tobias. Then we hear crying. Tori, from the tattoo place comes in with Tris' babies.

"They're hungry" she says. Tris takes them and feeds them. Every stands up and slowly filters out of the room. Eventually, It's just me, Tris and Four.


	24. Chapter 24

I know, I know, author notes suck ass. But I need help.

I have no idea where to go with this story. I regret having her have kids but I can't just kill them. And everything is just getting boring. Should I do a time jump? How far in time?

I will be starting a Divergent high kind of story soon.

Just please, give me **ANY **ideas you have **ASAP!**


	25. Chapter 25

Don't worry hannah82198 I'll let you know when I abandoning the story. Which will be like NEVER! Oh, and guest, I meant to say months both times and I am clueless when it come to birth and babies so just give me a break. I'm just some 8th grader.** LittleMsStiff, I give you credit to this idea!**

Tris' pov

_recap: Eventually, it's just me, Tris and Four._

The three of us stand in an awkward silence. Karina must sense it because she just walks out. I have a baby in each arm but Tobias manages to pick me up bridal style.

"Come on Trissy, I'm gonna cook us up a romantic dinner!" He says grinning. He carries me off to our apartment.

When we get inside, he sets me on the loveseat and heads to the kitchen.

"Tris! What sounds good?!" He shouts from the other room. Honestly, I didn't even know we kept food in the kitchen. We usually just eat in the cafeteria.

"Surprise me!" I shout back. I hear him dig around in cabinets and the small fridge. "aha" I hear him say quietly. I smile to myself. I love it when he's like this. There's a sudden knock at the door. "I got it!" I shout to Tobias. When I open the door, Christina stands outside on her phone. "Hey" I say. She turns her attention to me.

"Hey, can I show you something?" She asks. I nod. "Come with me." She says grabbing my elbow. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Hold on" I say. I stick my head into the apartment. "Four, Christina needs to show me something! I'll be back in 10!" I shout. I hear him say ok from the kitchen. I nudge Christina letting her know we can go.

Chris drags me all the way to the Dauntless born's dormitory. Outside the door, Will, Zeke and Uriah all stand with what appears to be water guns at their feet. I smile. I look the small, rectangular window on the door. The initiates are playing truth or dare. Without saying a word, we all pick up a water gun. There is also a bag of water balloons off to the side.

"What are those for?" I ask pointing at the bag.

"For the transfers." Zeke smirks. I smile and nod.

" One...Two...Three!" I shout once we're all ready. We burst through the door and soak the initiates with the water guns. But no water comes out. It's another liquid. Yellow and Foul smelling. I recognise it as chicken broth. We keep spraying them until our guns are empty then we sprint out. Once we're in the clear we laugh our asses off.

"Are the balloons full of broth too?" I ask. All I get are nods because everyone is laughing too hard. I grab the bag and toss it over my shoulder. I head in the direction of the initiate dorms and Chris, Zeke and uriah follow. We walk down the hallway of my apartment and drop the bag of balloons.

"What the h…" Zeke cuts himself off when he see's why I dropped the bag. A cloud of smoke pours out from beneath my door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't worry guys, I love Tobias just as much as you. I would NEVER kill my OTP!**

**Tobias pov (10 min earlier)**

Tris leaves the apartment with Christina. I decide on making macaroni and cheese because I have no idea how to cook. There's another knock at the door. Who could it be this time? I stride over to the door and swing it open.

"Hey Shauna" I say.

"Is Tris here?"

"No but she'll be back in a few minutes, I'm making dinner." I reply.

"Oh, I can take the babies if you want." She offers. I smile.

"Um, sure, thanks." I hand her Mallory and a small diaper bag. "We should be done with dinner in about an hour." I add.

"Ok, no problem. Let Tris know I stopped by." She says before turning around and walking away.

I turn back to the stove. Let's see. Boil 6 cups of water. I take a small pan and fill it ¾ of the way with water. I set it on the burner. I eventually finish making macaroni. It only took about 10 minutes. I turn the stove of and the flame goes out. I set the table with two plates, setting a candle in the middle of them. Perfect. Assuming that Tris will be back any second, I light the candle.

The entire room bursts into flames.I stand in shock. Where's Blair. I hear crying from the other side of the apartment. The bedroom I think. I suck in a big breath before the smoke takes over. It burns my lungs and my eyes sting. I get low to the ground. The entire apartment. I start coughing. I crawl my way to Blair and realize the crying has stopped. Oh, God! I start crying. I pick Blair off the bed and tuck her under my jacket. I suck in smoke. I must've been holding my breath. ' . I begin heaving and I throw up.m Then, everything goes black


	27. Chapter 27

**Tris' pov**

Smoke pours out from beneath the door. I start sobbing. I run over to the apartment and tug at the door knob. I burns but I don't let go. I just scream and sob tugging violently. Christina pulls me back and restrains me. I screams more and lash around. Zeke runs at the door and rams his shoulder into it. It caves in and a cloud of black comes out from the inside.

"Tobias!" I scream so loud it hurts. I twist my body ever so slightly and punch Christina. She falls to the ground and I run into the apartment. "Tobias!" I scream again. I get on my hands and knees and feel around. Taking small, shallow breaths. I feel Tobias.

He's not breathing. I make a hideous noise. A screaming sobbing sound so loud. I try so hard to grab him and pull him out but he's too big. He too dead. If he dies, I die too.

I curl into a ball and set my head on his lifeless chest. There is no rise and fall to comfort me.

I feel death set in. It's like i'm falling asleep but waking up at the same time. I swear I can feel my heart stop. It may have been 1 second. It may have been 1 year. I don't care. I'm here with Tobias. Or his body at least.

Then I see a light. I've heard stories of the light at the end of the tunnel but I thought it was fake. But here it is. I'm happy. At the end of the light, I see Tobias standing. With Blair in his arms. I stand up and walk towards them. I put my arms aroun him and kiss his cheek. He looks at me weird.

"You don't belong here" He states.

"Where?" I ask.

"Dead. Or in Heaven."

"What do you mean?" I whisper.

"Tris you just killed yourself. You should be in Hell." I make a face at that. The light beneath me dissapears and I start falling. Tobias looks down at me and blows a kiss. As I fall down. I catch a glimpse of the scene I just left. They are trying to save Tobias and I.

I look above me and Tobias satrts falling. But he falls back into his body. I just keep going down. I close my eyes and fall.

**Tobias' pov**

I just told Tris to go Hell. We were both standing in heaven and she fell. Just kept falling. The light beneath medissapere. Below, I see Tris falling. She falls right past her body but I enter mine.

I'm surrounding by a few firefighter and beside me is Tris. Dead. They are still trying to save her. The entire compound is here. Sime praying. Some just staring. At me mostly. I start to shake and The tears start to come. I'm sobbing. Everyone just stares at me. I try to make words but my lungs are to dry.

"Tris" I manage out so quietly. But it's so quiet everyone can hear.

"Tris!" I say a little louder. Then I stop. I just stop crying. I hold my breath and just stop. Zeke walks over to me and says something. I can't hear him though. I hear nothing. All my attention is on Tris' lifeless body. I swear I'm about to blow up. But instead. I lie back on my cot and let them wheel me away. I want to die. I want to be with Tris.


	28. Chapter 28

**Tobias' pov**

They take me to the hospital which is close by. I hear people asking me questions but I stay silent. I don't want to talk. But one comment catches my attention.

"She's alive." Is all I hear. And thats' all I need to hear. I hear some firefighter talking out in the hall in the infirmary.

"It was a gas leak." I hear one say. I have an IV in my arm. It doesn't hurt. I stand up and walk into the hall taking my Iv bag with me in hand. No one tries to stop me. Uriah sets his hand on my shoulder and points at a room a few door down. Tris' door. I walk in and see Tris lying peacefully on her bed.

I glance at the clock on the wall. It's 1 in the morning. Tris has a wider bed then mine. I hand my bag on her bed frame and climb in beside her. People stand in the hall watching us but I ignore them. Tris rolls onto her other side so she faces me. Her eyes open just a crack and I can see that they are a bright red from the smoke. We stay there just like that until we fall asleep.

About an hour later, there's a knock at the door and a group of doctors walk in. Tris and I just lay there.

"Hello, It's me Louisa, I'm your doctor." We say nothing. "Four, I'm sorry but your going to have to go back to your room." She says. We say and do nothing. By now, she gets the message. She uses a stethoscope and checks Tris' heartbeat. "Take a few deep breathes for me." She says. Tris takes a few deep breaths.

"Ok, Four, now take a few deep breaths." She says putting it to my back. "Ok, everything sounds good. I know it's early in the morning but you have some visitors." She says. I nod.

She walks out and Uriah,Zeke,Shauna,Christina,Will,Marlene,Lynn,Caleb, and Tris' parents walk in. I look at them.

"Hi" I say, my voice rough. They all say hi back. Tris wakes up and we make eye contact. She sets her hand on my hip. He parents and brother look shocked. I out my hand on her waist and her heart monitor picks up. We all laugh. Tris scans the room and her eyes land on her dad.

"Dad." She croaks. He steps forward and kisses her forehead. The room falls silent when Marcus steps in wearing the colors of all factions.

"Son" He says.


End file.
